Controling What's Inside
by GreenNinja23
Summary: The six abnormals must come together and defeat... The evil dark lord; their powers he seeks. Fire must be tamed, water will go wild. They must find peace with each other but first! Our story starts with a special child. Haunted by the past. She wonders how much longer she'll last. Can she overcome fear and win the fight? Come! Read and learn... Her flame burns forever bright.
1. Her Burning Flame

**Okay so I was just to excited to wait! I was going to write this story when Music Will Save You was over but that story is going to be pretty long and I'm excited about this one too! Warning this is completely different from Music Will Save You. There is cursing and later there will be implied sexual stuff cause let's face it high school isn't innocent anymore.**

**Anyway this story is something completely new for me. I've never written anything like it so I'll need feedback on how well I did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series!**

* * *

_Annabeth Chase:_

When I was younger I used to believe everyone is put on this world for something special. We all have something we were meant to do. Seventeen years later, cursed, I still haven't found my purpose. Am I just supposed to suffer with these abilities? Or will I use them for something greater then myself? I tend to try and stay away from questions like these, but they always seem to come back and haunt me.

"Annabeth! You awake?" I could hear the ding of the door as Ernie entered the restaurant. I rolled out of bed and descended down the stairs. Rubbing my eyes I answered.

"Yes Ernie I'm up." The sixty year old man smiled at me, causing his wrinkles to spend across his face.

"You plan to go to school dressed in your pajamas?" I glanced down at my plaid pajama bottoms and white tank top and shrugged.

"No but I've gone in worse." Ernie smiled and rolled his eyes. He then gestured upstairs.

"Go get dressed. You want a ride to school?" I looked out the window to my right and saw a cloudy morning. The clock was flashing 6:30. I shook my head and started to climb the stairs yelling behind me.

"No I'll walk today. Thanks though." I couldn't hear his reply as I shut my 'apartment' door behind me. I walked over to my small closet and pulled it open. I grabbed my faded, light blue jeans and slipped them on. I slipped on a blue button up shirt but left it unbuttoned and pulled my curls into a ponytail. I walked across the room into my bathroom. Quickly I brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I left the bathroom I bent down to grabbed my shoulder bag and slipped it on. I blew some loose hair out of my face and opened the door. When I walked down the stairs Ernie wasn't in sight. I assumed he was back in the kitchen, starting up today's specials. I walked through the doors and over to him.

"Hey. I'm gonna head out. You need anything before I go?" Ernie started to roll the pizza dough and shook his head.

"No dear I'm alright. Have a nice day at school." I nodded and bent down to kiss his head lightly.

"Alright. I'll wait tables when I get back okay? He nodded wordlessly and I walked out of the Ernie's Pizzeria and out onto the busy streets of New York.

_Percy Jackson:_

I smiled as the sink water floated around my fingertips. Mom would be upset if she found out I was using my powers like this, especially after we just moved. But New York and Idaho are pretty far, it's not like anybody back home knew about me anyway. Besides I have a special ability, why shouldn't I use it?

"Percy Jackson!" The water fell from the air and splashed on the ground. I sheepishly glanced up at my slightly fuming Mother. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at the water.

"Uh Mom-"She sighed and walked over to me, wrapping her arms tightly around me. Since I'm seventeen and have good genes I was a couple inches taller than her. Her hair tickled my nose but I ignored it and wrapped my own arms around her.

"Percy we just moved…Please I need you to be careful." I squeezed her tighter and placed my chin on the top of her head.

"But Mom if I can't do it at home where am I supposed to use my powers? I was gifted with this _amazing_ gift and you're telling me I can't use it?" Despite being upset with me she began to chuckle. The noise filling the air and making my chest vibrate.

"Percy I want you to learn how to control it….Last time you went crazy and almost blew up the sink." I blushed at the memory and my Mom pulled away. She still had her arms wrapped around me. One of her hands moved up to gently cup my cheek.

"Okay so that wasn't one of my best moments but I swear I've gotten better!" She smiled softly and kissed my cheek.

"I know baby…Just please be careful at school?" I nodded and went over to the living room. On top of the table was a letter. I grabbed it and handed it to her and pointed to the top, where the name of the school was printed boldly.

"Mom this school has other people like me! See! In the letter Principle Grover says there are five others like me. Two of which include my cousins! Remember? Thalia and Jason go there too. They say it's safe." My Mom's eyes drifted across the page as she reread the message.

"I know but Percy there are…normal kids there. Kids who don't have or know anything about these…abilities you possess. _Please _just be careful." I sighed dishearten but nodded. I waved my hand in a circle and the water on the floor started to float. I gently guided my hand forward and the water went back into the sink. I grabbed my backpack and my keys. I kissed my Mom's cheek, wished her a good day and left the apartment.

_Annabeth Chase:_

Goode High School. Full of every cliché imaginable. As I walked into the main entrance I glanced at all the kids crowded around one another. One of the most common clicks was the first I saw. Passing or glancing in the gym you'll see them. They're practically in every school. The jocks. Pretty, annoyingly perky cheerleaders smiled as the spread the latest gossip. Football stars and basketball players shove each other and flex as girls pass them. I almost gag from the smell of testosterone.

Next you have the preps. Born with wealth and anything they could ever want in the palm of their hands. Some are somewhat decent others are snobs, mostly the girls are the snobs. I rolled my eyes when I heard two prep girls talking about how expensive their tops are. The male preps exchanging country club stories.

As I walked by the library I could hear books slamming and computer keys clinking away. Ah the library, at Goode the library is a special place. It holds two clicks instead of one. You have the computer nerds and the academic nerds. Some people think it's the same thing but I would consider myself smart when it comes to academic's but computers? Yeah don't think so. I glanced in the windows and saw three girls and two guys huddled around each other, taking notes over textbooks. Then in the corner where the computers were I could see two sophomores talking excitedly over a website that I'm assuming they created.

Walking down the hall I could see the normals crowded around the lockers. The normals are the kids who can kind of jump from click to click, or stand in a group of their own. They don't corner themselves so they aren't stuck with hanging out with only one type of person. I respect them for that but they can get on my nerves…But I guess everybody does nowadays.

I turned into the C wing and passed the last group of clicks. The outcasts. Goths, druggies, socially awkward students crowd in this part of the school. I held my breath as I passed Donna Sanders. She saw me coming and blew her smoke out as I walked passed. I bite my tongue and continue walking. I scanned the outcasts until I found the one I was looking for. He smirked at me as I walked over to him. Glaring I stood in front of him. He blew his cigarette smoke in the other direction, kindly away from my face.

"I've told you before Nico those are bad for you. You're only fifteen." Nico rolled his eyes and put out his cigarette. I nodded satisfied and he rolled his eyes as we fell into step with each other.

"Yeah but I'm a mature fifteen. I'm smarter than most of the kids in my grade." Nico followed me to my locker and leaned against the one next to it as I put in my combination.

"Nico…There sophomores, most of them are worse than the freshman." He scoffed and nodded at Thalia Grace as she walked by. I stiffened and leaned further into my locker.

"Says the big bag junior. Hey you doing anything after school?" I grabbed my math book and shut my locker. I adjusted the strap on my bag and nodded.

"Yeah I told Ernie I would help out at the restaurant. You can come over if you want." He grinned, something unusual for him and nodded.

"Sure. I haven't seen Ernie in a while. Besides free pizza? Hell yea. Besides I wouldn't want you wandering the streets with what's been going on." The corner of my lips tilted upwards, but only slightly and I glanced around as the bell rang.

"I haven't seen any in a while. Maybe they finally left New York? But whatever I'll see you after school. We can walk together?" He bid me a goodbye and walked down the hall. I checked the halls before venturing down to class.

_Percy Jackson:_

I looked at all the numbers on the doors. I couldn't find B32! Finding a parking space and the office was easy but finding my first class is apparently harder than finding a needle in a hay stack. I groaned to myself and turned to the person closest to me, which to my luck was a pretty brunette cheerleader.

"Hey do you know where Mr. Brynn's room is?" She flashed me her pearly whites and nodded.

"Sure c'mon I'll show you." She looped her arm through mine and weaved me through the crowded halls. Kids seemed to move out of the way for her. After a short walk we ended up in front of a closed door. Room B32. I smiled in victory and turned to the girl just as the bell rang.

"Hey thanks! I'll see you around…?" She smiled and adjusted her ponytail. She turned around but called out behind her.

"Renya! See you around new kid!" I smiled as she walked down the hall. I pushed open the door and walked to the front of the class where a short bald man was sitting down at a desk staring at the clock.

"Um Mr. Brynn?" He looked up, glared at me and in a hard voice answered.

"What?" I rummaged through my backpack and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I'm new. Starting today. Where do you want me to sit?" He grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Where ever you want kid. It's two months into the school year if I was gonna assign seats I would have done it by now." I nodded a bit awkwardly and turned around. I scanned the students and sighed in relief when I saw my cousin Thalia. She was in the back corner but her midnight black hair wasn't hard to miss. Plus with the dark blue strip in it now her hair stands out even more. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Thals." She grinned and nodded. The bell rang and I braced myself for the long day ahead.

_Thalia Grace:_

"Jason get your ass up!" I could hear groaning from his room and I rolled my eyes.

"You have to hurry or we'll be late picking up Piper!" I smirked as I heard the thud of his body hitting the floor. The boy's fricken whipped when it comes to brunette beauty. I brushed through my midnight black hair and pushed it behind my head. I quickly got dressed and walked out into the empty living room. Mom won't be home for another week, she's still on that business trip but when she comes home she'll probably have to leave again. Jason and I practically live by ourselves. Speaking of my dimwitted brother.

"I could have slept another ten minutes Thalia." I shrugged in a 'not my problem' manner and went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. As I munched on it happily Jason was grumbling to himself as he ate his cereal. I looked out the window and frowned slightly.

"Hey I was gonna fly to school. You think you could try and make the weather a little nicer?" Jason looked outside and shook his head.

"No its just cloudy. You put me in a bad mood so it's gonna stay that way. Be lucky it isn't pouring. You can still fly through it if you want." I rolled my eyes but nodded. I handed him ym backpack.

"Fine meet you at school then. Put this in the backseat." He nodded and I opened the window. I thought about it for a minute before I transformed into a crow. I adjusted my black wings and admired the beautiful dark blue feather on my right wing before flying through the window and over the New York buildings. Flying to school took about five minutes or so, depending on how fast I was going. But driving takes about twenty to thirty. I closed my bird eyes and sighed mentally. The breeze _did_ feel nice.

_Annabeth Chase:_

I walked into the courtyard and sat down on a bench. Lunch just started so not to many people were out here. I pulled out a left over slice of pizza and took a bite. I flipped open my book and began to read. My mind soon became engrossed in the story so I barely noticed the students talking and walking around me. I mindlessly took another bite of pizza and gently flipped the page. I could feel Nico's presence next to me but he didn't say anything so I didn't either. He took a bite of my pizza and land down on the bench. I scooted over slightly, never taking my eyes off the book and Nico placed his feet in my lap.

"You see the new kid?" I glanced at him. He had his eyes closed. I flipped to the next page in my book and shrugged.

"Saw him in third. He sat in the back. I didn't pay much attention." Nico hummed and was silent for a minute. I thought the conversation was over but of course knowing Nico it wasn't.

"Well I did. I got a good look at him too." I rolled my eyes and tried to stay focused on the book. All week I've been trying to finish it but between Nico, Ernie, school and working I wasn't able to.

"Yeah? And?" Nico sat up and pointed to a boy across the yard. It was the guy I saw in third. Black hair, green eyes, tall. He was talking to Thalia and Jason Grace. I nodded and turned back to the book.

"He's talking to Grace and her brother. They're abnormals like us Annabeth! Do you think he's one too?" I flinched at the word we use to describe ourselves. _Abnormals_. Meaning _not_ normal, _different…_I harshly shut my book, after mentally marking the page of course, and turned to Nico. With gritted teeth I asked him.

"Could you get me water?" He opened his mouth to respond but after seeing my hard glare shut it and got up. I opened my book again and he bent down next to my ear.

"You're going to have to own up to it sometime Annabeth." I clenched my fist and I could feel it heating up. I started to mentally panic and glared at his retreating figure before taking deep calming breaths. After a minute I slowly opened my palm and to my relief it looked normal. I sighed and took a nervous glance around the school yard before turning back to my book.

_Percy Jackson:_

"I'm telling you guys, I have a good feeling about this school! I finally feel comfortable!" Thalia and Jason shared a look, which I chose to ignore and followed me out into the school yard. Lunches in hand we sat down at an empty table. I glanced around before turning back to my cousins.

"So…Do you guys use your powers a lot?" They shrugged and Thalia took a bite of her salad and Jason started to pull out various foods out of his lunch bag. Thalia swallowed and looked around before leaning in a little closer.

"Not really. I really only use it to get to and from school. Like this morning? I went Crow to get here." I nodded smiling. I remembered when we were younger Thalia would change into different animals, trying to see if we could guess them all. Jason nodded.

"Yeah she was complaining this morning about the weather. I was rudely awakened so I left it cloudy." I nodded again. I thought Jason's power was interesting…He could sort of control the weather. I remember him having it snow for three days straight so we wouldn't have to go to school. I feel kind of bad for my Aunt, having to raise twin abnormals without any help. Thalia and Jason's Dad split before they were two. I guess it was a good thing, if he couldn't handle them as toddlers then he _defiantly _couldn't handle them as super powered teens.

"Yeah Mom gave me a little lecture when she caught me playing with the tap water." The two twins smiled and we began eating, talking quietly in case mortals heard.

"Remember that summer a couple years ago? We stunk into the community pool after hours and you were just learning how to use your powers and you sprayed the water everywhere? The pool no longer had water! The lifeguard's face the next morning was priceless!" Thalia and I started laughing and I nodded.

"Hey I was thirteen, my powers were just starting to come in and I wanted to impress you guys! Leave me alone!" Thalia laughed and took another bite of her salad. Jason took a sip of his juice and shook his head.

"When I was just figuring out how to use mine I kept rapidly changing the weather. I felt bad. Weathermen all over New York were baffled." Thalia chuckled and nodded.

"I remember that! But I was worse. I was homeschooled that year! It was like every time I sneezed I was a different animal! Could you imagine? Little thirteen year old Thalia sitting in class, I sneezed then sitting at my desk is a black lion? Yeah that would go over well!" I chuckled quietly and shook my head.

"Yeah I never got why whenever you change into an animal instead of turning the color of the animal you are a midnight black like your hair." Thalia started to play with the strip of blue in her hair.

"Yeah I never got it either but now when I change I have a strip of blue _somewhere_. Like when I'm a crow it's on my right wing." I nodded and took Jason's juice and took a sip. He grabbed it back and glared.

"Get your own man!" I was about to respond when a brunette walked over. Her hair was in loose pigtails and she was wearing a white dress with blue sandals. She walked over to Jason and kissed him lightly before greeting Thalia and I. My jaw dropped and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Percy this is Piper. Jason's girlfriend. Piper this is our idiot cousin Percy. He's a water abnormal." I held in a scream and turned sharply to Thalia. I was about to slap her silly when Piper nodded in understanding.

"Oh okay. Hey Percy. I'm a mind abnormal." I turned to her confused.

"What do you mean?" She glanced around before staring at Jason's can. Her eyes darted towards the center of the table and the can moved towards it. I grabbed it and took another sip, ignoring Jason's complaints but the can was ripped out of my can and placed back in front of Jason. I looked up at Piper's smirking face and she got up and gripped some guys shirt. She stared into his eyes for a minute.

"Hey Jason man I think your girlfriend is trying to seduce that guy." He held up his finger and pointed at her. I watched as her eyes sparkled and the boy's pupils widened. She let go of him and smiled sweetly.

"Devin, slap yourself twice." I watched awestruck as Devin did as he was told without a moments hesitation. Piper smiled and thanked him and his eyes went back to normal. He glanced around confused before turning and slowly walking away. Piper turned back to me.

"See?" I nodded and smiled.

"That's pretty awesome." Thalia shrugged and Jason kissed Piper's cheek before giving her half of his sandwich. They started being all couple-y so I turned to Thalia.

"So…In Principle Grover's letter it said there are five others like us. Where are the other two?" Thalia glanced around.

"Well Grover himself is one. I don't remember what type but I remember him giving Jason and I an entire speech about adnormals. He said something about him being the informer, and us being this generations adnormals. Apparently only a few are actually born, scattered across the world only to be summoned or recruited here in New York. After a new generation is born the most powerful of the last generation becomes the informer. He also said Jason and I were the twins. Each generation has one set of siblings and _sometimes_ at least one other abnormal is related, like you are cousin." I nodded slowly soaking in the information. Thalia continued looking around, probably looking for the other two.

"So…why are we all summoned to one place?" Thalia shrugged.

"I don't know actually. You'd think having all six of us here would mean a huge battle was going to go down but Grover didn't mention him fighting in any war and he's the informer! You have questions you can ask him. I'm not the informer so I wouldn't know." I nodded and Thalia's eyes widened and she pointed behind me. Following her gaze and finger I saw a blonde girl reading a book and a black haired boy standing up. He whispered something in her ear, to which she responded with a glare and he started to walk away. I could hear Thalia talking but my eyes were glued to the girl. She had beautiful blonde hair…

"Percy!" Thalia smacked me and I came back into reality.

"Huh?" She frowned and pointed at the boy again.

"Were you listening? I said that one of the other abnormals is Nico di Angelo. Grover said he was the first abnormal he found. He's only a year younger than us." I watched the boy pull out a dollar and place it in a machine. Seconds later a water bottle came out. He grabbed it.

"What type?" Thalia grinned and in a low voice.

"He's the Shadow King." My face scrunched in confusion.

"What?" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"He's a shadow abnormal. He can control shadows and if he's surrounded by darkness he disappears. I swear it's the coolest shit ever." I nodded slowly and watched the boy walk back to the bench where the blonde girl was. I swear I saw her earlier today. I thought back and smiled in satisfaction when I recalled passing her desk earlier today in third. Nico handed the water to her and she looked up from the book and grabbed it. She rolled her eyes at something he said, said something in return and turned to his book. I watched as he looked up and made eye contact with me. I tried not to panic as he walked over.

"Hey Death Breath." Nico smirked at the nickname and sat down next to Thalia.

"Hey hairball. How's it going?" I ignored their conversation and continued to stare at the blonde beauty. I wonder what her name is…What she's like? I groaned to myself when I watched her drink her water. Right water abnormal. What would a girl like that see in me? The bell rang and we all got up Nico circled around to my side and followed my gaze. I nodded in her direction.

"Dude your friend is hot." Nico laughed and started walking away. I could faintly hear him say,

"You don't know the half of it." Before he disappeared in the mess of students. I looked back at the bench but the girl was gone. I frowned and crossed my fingers, hoping I would see her in any more classes.

_Annabeth Chase:_

I rubbed my temples as I walked into sixth period science. Today has been exhausting, hopefully this class won't drag on forever. I walked to the back of the classroom and sat down. Miss. Flower smiled brightly at the class as the bell rang and I scowled at her. How the fuck can she be so happy all the time? The door opened and that guy from lunch walked in. After a small conversation with Miss. Flower he turned to the class. Miss. Flower pointed at me and I glared at her. Green eyed boy smiled brightly and practically skipped over to our desks. I could feel his gaze for the entire lunch and now I have to sit next to him? Really? I rubbed my temples again as he sat down.

"Hey Percy Jackson's the name." I sharply turned to him and he flinched back. I was in no mood for someone like him. Cheerful, excited, annoying. In a hard voice I spoke my first words to Percy Jackson.

"Shut the fuck up." His eyes widened slightly before he smirked. His green eyes sparkled and I frowned. My eyes narrowed slightly as I stared at his eyes. I don't know if it was real or not but I swear I saw a thin strip of blue around his pupil.

"Getting lost in my eyes beautiful?" I growled and slapped the desk causing some students to look our way. Miss Flower was handing out lab assignments and I groaned to myself. I was always seated by myself therefore I never had a partner but now that Mr. Green Eyes is here I now do.

"Listen here _new kid_. I've had a bad day and _don't_ you making it worse." He stayed silent for a minute before he grinned again making my blood boil. I could feel my veins tightening and I could feel my body heating up. If I didn't calm down he would too.

"Sorry silver eyes. I'll behave." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. Miss. Flower didn't seem to notice I was about to punch the kid when she handed us the assignment. She went back to the front and told us to read the instructions before logging into her email.

"So what's your name _partner?_" I ignored him and printed my name neatly at the top of my paper. He leaned over and read it aloud. I shoved him and he fell back into his seat.

"Personal space." He nodded and grinned.

"So Annabeth Chase huh? Nice name. Beautiful even." I growled at the word beautiful. I turned to him sharply.

"Don't call me that." He seemed surprised but before he could question me I pushed the paper in front of his face.

"Read that." He stared at me a moment longer before looking down at the paper. I grabbed my bag and draped the strap across my shoulder. I grabbed my paper and stuffed it into the bag and marched up front. I told Miss. Flower I was going to see Grover and she let me leave. We had thirty minutes until school ended. I tried to take even breaths as I marched down to Grover's office. My bag was bouncing off my right leg and I was already on edge. When I reached his office door I flung it open and Grover yelped in surprise.

"Gods Annabeth! You can't just barge in like that!" He frowned as he took in my appearance. He can read emotions he should know how upset I am. His eyes glanced down to my clenched fists and he sighed.

"Please Annabeth…Calm down." My eyes narrowed. I could feel the fire in them. I exploded. My hands slammed on his desk and I began to shout.

"No I will _not_ calm down! I've had a horribly stressful day and to top everything off the new guy is a total asshole! Both conceited and too damn _smiley!_ Who the fuck is Percy Jackson and why is he here?!" Grover rolled his lips and his eyes glanced to the left before returning to me. I looked to the left and saw _the book_. My hands trembled and I glared at him.

"Please tell me he isn't…" Grover nodded and stood up. He grabbed the book and flipped to a certain page before setting it down gently in between my hands. I stared at the page horrified. The book is full of every known abnormal since the beginning of the nineteen hundreds. This page however held the seven abnormals of this generation. I saw my name, Nico's, Thalia and Jason, Piper McLean's…Even his…Then at the bottom of the page I saw in black ink _Percy Jackson._ I gripped Grover's desk tighter.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Grover shook his head and stared at my hands.

"…Annabeth we need him here…If what you and Nico have told me are true then we need all the help we can get… I know having another abnormal here is a little annoying…" I shook my head and I could feel it starting. Good let it.

"No I don't care about those things. Nico and I have been taking care of it! If the new kid was a nicer, quieter less terrible abnormal I wouldn't care. This guy…This _thing_ had one conversation with me and I hate him already!" Grover chuckled and grabbed the book and placed it back in its rightful place.

"Annabeth you hate a lot of things." I growled and the bell rang. I ripped my hands from the desk and snarled at him.

"That's not my fault." I marched from the room, leaving behind two smoking hand prints in Grover's desk.

I stormed to my locker and put the combination in. I threw all I didn't need in there and slammed it. I saw Percy talking with Nico, Thalia and Jason. I growled once again and left in the other direction. I closed my eyes tightly to try and keep it in._ C'mon Annabeth. You're in school calm down. They can't know. The mortals mustn't know._ I could feel my muscles loosening as I continued to walk. A few deep breaths and I should be fine…Or at least I hope so.

_Nico Di Angelo:_

Thalia and I had our last class together and we walked out together. I didn't ask about the new kid but she did tell me he was her cousin. Does that mean he's the last abnormal? Jason joined up with us as we walked further down the hall. I was silent. I'm not really comfortable with a lot of people. Annabeth, Thalia and some of the other smokers are pretty much it. And that's only because I share a lot in common with them. Jason Grace and I don't have anything in common except our secret. I watched as Percy came out of Miss Flower's classroom and I frowned. Annabeth has that class too. Where is she? Percy walked over to us.

"Hey eyes. You see Annabeth?" I glanced behind him and couldn't see her. I shook my head.

"Why?" Percy shrugged and Thalia punched his shoulder. He winced and grabbed it.

"Ow Thals that hurt! And she got all pissed with me. Like insanely quickly. I want to apologize for whatever I did." My eyes widened. Oh no…Angry Annabeth plus missing Annabeth doesn't go well.

"Did she leave class?" He nodded and I panicked even more. He watched me confused.

"You okay dude? You look like you're gonna be sick." I gulped and nervously looked around again. I could see Annabeth's blonde curls waving from side to side as she stomped out of the school. I sighed and turned to Thalia.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." Thalia grabbed my arm before I could go anywhere and pointed behind her.

"Um….No. Remember? Mr. Baker gave us a project and you're my partner. We have to at least start it tonight." I groaned and just started speaking. I _really _should have thought about what I was gonna say before opening my mouth.

"Okay fine. Can you come to Ernie's Pizzeria? It's like two blocks from here. "My eyes widened and the only thing that came to mind. _ Annabeth is going to kill me._ Thalia nodded.

"Sure. I'll even bring Jason and Percy. We'll have dinner there." Jason commented on bringing Piper. Oh just fucking great. The whole group of abnormals, who Annabeth wants nothing to with, is coming to where she works\lives because of me. I'm dead.

"Uh…Yeah that's great see you later!" I managed to squeak that out before I saw Grover out of the corner of my eye and he gestured to the door. I grabbed my backpack and sprinted after my soon to be ex best friend.

_Percy Jackson:_

It was around 6: 30 when Thalia and Jason came to get me. Piper was already in the car so I we headed to the pizzeria. Honestly pizza sounds awesome right now. Jason glanced up at the sky and flexed his fingers and the sun slowly started to descend.

"Meh. I'll make it an early nighter." I shrugged and watched as the sun set slowly. When we arrived Nico was nervously standing in the front. When he greeted him he nervously greeted us back before opening the door. The beautiful smell of pizza hit my nostrils as we walked in. I sighed in bliss and we sat down. Thalia pulled out their homework while Jason, Piper and I looked over there types. I could hear the kitchen door open but I didn't look up. Nico gulped and I glanced up.

"Woah…" Annabeth was standing five feet from me, frowning as she tried to tie an apron behind her. Her blonde hair was pulled into a bun and a few loose curls were falling out, making her look stunning. She looked up and glared at me. She walked over to us and gave us a tight smile.

"Welcome to Ernie's. Can I get you guys any drinks?" Everyone gave their order and Annabeth made a noise resembling a growl when Nico answered. When she got to me she wouldn't even look up at me.

"I'll just take a water silver eyes." Her eyes narrowed and underneath the table my hands curled nervously.

"I tolerate you a lot better when you don't talk." She gave me one last glare before turning and walking into the kitchen. Piper was giggling into her hand, Jason was smiling amused, Nico was staring at the kichten door nervously and Thalia was smirking.

"Whoever that was I like her!" I looked at the door she left in and then down at the table.

"Well she seems to hate me." Thalia nodded and smiled.

"Yeah that's why I like her! She's feisty!" I rolled my eyes and Nico stood up.

"I'm gonna help her carry the drinks." We nodded and watched him leave. After a short minute they both returned. Annabeth took our orders and we made small talk as our food was baking. After twenty minutes an old man and Annabeth came out of the kitchen carrying our two pizzas. Ernie gently placed a pizza in front of Jason and Piper and Annabeth dropped my pizza in front of me carelessly. It slid off the plate slightly. In a monotone voice she said.

"Enjoy your meal." Then walked back into the kitchen. I sighed and started to slowly eat the pizza. Nico and Thalia ate and worked, Jason and Piper fed each other little pieces of pizza, And I sat there trying not to gag. I wonder why Annabeth doesn't like me that much. It's weird…

After we ate and paid we all stood up. Thalia and Nico got halfway done with their project and it was now eight PM. It was dark outside, or well as dark as it can be in New York. When we walked outside we started heading for the truck. Nico was standing by the door watching us. I saw something flash in the corner of my eye. I turned to my right and saw a small alley, I think the flash came from there. I started walking to it.

"Hey guys I think there is something in here." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Yeah probably death. It's a dark alley Percy. When does good ever come from a dark alley?" I ignored her tone and continued walking towards it. Thalia started following me and soon she was in front of me. Jason and Piper shrugged and followed us. Nico glanced around nervously before crossing the street and walking towards us.

"You guys need to stay away from there!" I turned to tell him we were fine but something jumped down in front of me. My eyes widen and I gasped terrified as I giant robot stood in front of me. I could hear Nico screaming at me to watch out but I couldn't move. The robot swung his arm and slammed me into a wall. Thalia turned around and saw me being thrown.

"Hey!" She morphed into lion and dove for the robot. I grunted as I got up. Piper screamed as two more robots jumped down from the rooftops. To make matters worse three shadows seemed to grow from the ground. There red eyes stared at me before they shot some black beam towards me. Nico dove and pushed me out of the way, making the beam miss. He mumbled.

"Son of a bitch…Again?" He closed his eyes and lifted his hands and three skeletons and two shadows appeared. Crap why did two more appear?

"Those two are mine." Huh? Lion Thalia was jumping around the first robot slashing it with her claws across its chest and back. Nico's skeletons and ghost shadow things were fighting with the three shadows and Jason and Piper were dodging four robot arms. Random trash was slamming into the robots, doing almost nothing and Piper was getting frustrated. I stopped watching and started acting. I lifted my hands and flexed my arms and water started to appear. When I had enough I grunted as I fiercely flung the water at one of the robots. It splashed into the robots neck and it caused some sparked to appear. Jason pointed at the sky and a single bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck down on one robot. It froze for a moment before swinging at Jason and smacking him in the chest, sending him to the ground.

"Sorry Thor I think we'll need something else." I tried to think. What do I do? I've never had to use my powers for fighting before! I summoned more water and it floated around my hands. I closed my eyes and I felt my body tighten when I opened my eyes I saw the water was now bunched up icicles. I grinned and aimed it for the robot hovering over Piper, getting ready to pound her. I extended my fingers and the icicles flew at intense speeds towards the robot. One pierced his chest and two went into his head and neck. I flung more water at him and it splashed into his now open circuits. I grinned in victory as the robot shook and sparks flew. He soon froze, his blue eyes dimmed and he crashed down on the ground.

"Woah Percy!" I grinned at Piper but her smile vanished. She pointed behind me.

"Watch out!" I turned too late and a black beam slammed me into the wall. Red eyes glanced me up and down. Creepy is a shadow checking me out? Thalia was thrown to my right, causing the shadow to back up. Piper and Jason were soon thrown against the wall. Nico was pushed backwards into Thalia causing her to smack the wall and turn into her human form again. The five of us were pushed back into a corner and we were surrounded. I closed my eyes and tried to move as far away as possible. A shadow started to close in and I sucked in a breath.

I felt heat. Then I heard a crash. I opened my eyes just in time to see a fireball smack into a shadow's chest, making it disappear. Two more fireballs were thrown and a second shadow disappeared and a robot was pushed back. The shadow creature in front of me hissed, I followed their red eyes and looked up, on top of the small building on the right of the alley stood a figure. I couldn't see what they looked like, but it was a human.

Another fireball.

Or well it looks like a human….I gasped and jumped back when a huge fireball smacked into the shadow right next to me. I yelled up at the figure but whoever it was ignored me. Four fireballs were shot at one robot and its arm started to melt. After two fireballs to the chest the robot's chest started burning and its arm blew off. We all shielded our eyes from robot pieces. One robot remained. My eyes widened as its arm turned into a gun and it started firing up at the figure. Luckily the person rolled and avoided being hit. When they reappeared I saw a flame grow brighter and brighter before it was flung down at the large machine. It fell to the ground in pieces when the large ball of heat made contact with it. We all stood silent, and stiff as a stone. Nico looked up and smiled.

"Thank you." I watched, my jaw on the ground as the figure slide down a ladder and jumped to the ground. I gasped lightly when I saw the mop of familiar blonde hair. Annabeth's fist was covered in fire and she was on one knee. She flipped her head up, causing her hair to fly behind her. She looked around and slowly rose to her feet.

Oh my Gods this is so hot.

When she was standing, her back straight, chin up, just radiating confidence, she looked around again. When she saw no more threats were present she looked at her hand and snapped her hand closed, causing the flame to disappear. She glanced at all of us before walking over to one of the robots. She crouched down by it.

_Annabeth Chase:_

I glanced at my hand and snapped my hand close. The flame disappeared and a burning bubbled in my stomach. I remained emotionless as I glanced at the other five teens in the alley. I bent down towards a robot and saw the same symbol on its chest. An atom with a smoke cloud behind it. I frowned and poked it. Water slowly leaked out of its chest and I looked at Percy from the corner of my eye. I stood up and cracked my knuckles. Nico walked over to me.

"I just found more of them lurking around the city…Whatever they're looking for they haven't found it yet." I adjusted my fingerless gloves and Nico waved his hands causing his shadows or lurkers as he likes to call them and one skeleton to vanish.

"The lurkers aren't mine Annabeth. I tried they don't listen. " I looked around again and sighed.

"Yeah I know they aren't yours…Someone else is controlling them." Nico scratched his head and I looked up at the black sky.

"But who?" I rolled my eyes at the question and turned around. I could see Percy, Thalia, Piper and Jason staring at us wide eyed. I ignored it.

"Don't know yet…I'll see you at home." I started to walk away but he jumped in front of me.

"You're going to be experimenting again aren't you?" I frowned and brushed by him.

"You know I'm not going to sleep." He sighed and glanced behind me where I knew the other four were still watching. Instead of having them watch me walk across the street I made it easier. I turned to face them and gave each of them a hard stare before I threw my hands down and a giant flame appeared in front of me. Giving Nico enough time to shadow travel me to the roof. I climbed down the steps and stood out of sight. Percy was the first to speak.

"…What….What was that?" His eyes didn't move. He was stuck staring at where my flame had been. Nico smirked at him. He gave him a look before shadow traveling out of the alley.

"That was Annabeth."

* * *

***Hides behind hands nervously* How was that? This chapter was long becasuse I was trying to fit in so much! So...**

**I'll give you basic info.**

**Nico: 15,Sophomore, can control shadows (or at least his) and skeletons, can shadow travel.**

**Piper: 16, Junior, can read minds, move things with her mind, and has mind control (charmspeak)**

**Jason: 17, Junior, can control weather (Kinda lame and confusing I know) fly, and use lightning! (Like Thor!)**

**Thalia: 17, Junior, can transform into any animal**

**Percy: 17, Junior, can control water, turn it into ice, can hold breath for a long time, **

**Annabeth: 17, Junior, Can control fire, Her temper if uncontrolled can be dangerous, (You'll see the other ability in later chapters)**

**So yeah there is there powers and stuff...Tell me what you guys think. I have this huge idea for everything so yea reviews! Follows, favorites!**

**I'll be updating Music Will Save You very soon. **


	2. Let the Flames Begin

_Annabeth: _

I sprinted as quickly as I could back to Ernie's. I shut the door behind me and locked it, turning the sign to closed. I leaned against the door and sighed miserably. I looked down at my hands and saw small scars across my palms and fingers. I hesitantly ran my fingertips over some of the scars and closed my eyes in relief when I felt how cold my hands were.

"Annabeth?" I slowly opened my eyes to see Ernie coming out of the kitchen. He took in my slightly battered clothes and tired expression and sighed.

"You found more of them didn't ya?" I nodded slowly and walked over to him, while slowly rubbing my right forearm with my left hand.

"Yeah…Found some in the alley across the street…You okay?" Ernie nodded and after promising I was alright, no marks, bruises or scratches he nodded and I followed him into the kitchen. He led me over to the old pizza oven and pointed at it.

"Darn thing won't get hot enough…Can you help?" I nodded slowly, though I really didn't want to be around heat. But this was Ernie, the man who's given me everything the last two years. I closed my eyes tightly to avoid seeing what was about to happen. I opened my right hand and I could feel my fire burning. I opened my eyes slowly and frowned as I gently moved the flame into the oven and the coals sparked to life. I quickly pulled my hand out and cradled it against my chest. My left hand was on top of my right as if shielding it. I sent an uncomfortable smile to Ernie.

"There…I closed early…If you need me I'll be upstairs." I could hear my old friend sigh but he didn't say anything. I rushed upstairs and flung open my door. I shut it behind me and I leaned against it. I could feel a burning in my throat and I felt like slapping myself. Stop it Annabeth. Hold it in! Emotions make it stronger, you know this! I could feel my breath start to quicken and I moved over to my bed. I slowly sat down and tried to calm down my fast, uneven, heavy breathing. It didn't work so I placed my head in between my knees and closed my eyes.

My hands moved over my ears in hopes that everything would disappear. Of course it didn't and I was still having a panic attack. I shut my eyes tighter and mentally coached myself. Be emotionless…cold! _Control_ it Annabeth! You _have_ to control it! I thought about school and Nico and Ernie and everything _normal_ and eventually I started to calm down. My breathing returned to normal and I removed my head from my knees. I slowly looked around my little apartment.

Or well whatever you would want to call it. Since I haven't had a real home since I was fourteen I wouldn't know what to call my living conditions. I live above the pizza place. Ernie doesn't have much room at his house and he wasn't using this place for anything so he let me move in. I have a bed, bathroom, desk and even enough space to call a living room. I only have one window, which I placed bars in front of…It's New York. I don't want to be robbed. My favorite thing about it is that it isn't made of flammable wood, the walls are bricks. So I could place my hand on the wall and cause fire to spray from my palm but it doesn't burn. It's not a castle but I'm comfortable here and that's all that matters.

I screamed as my door burst open. A large red animal flung itself at me and I was forced back onto the bed. I growled in frustration and pushed the large beast off.

"Blaze! Down!" The red Labrador obeyed and placed her butt on the floor. She looked up at me expectedly, her tail wagging lightly. I leaned over to my desk drawer and pulled out a dog biscuit.

"Here girl. I haven't seen you for a couple days. Did you go adventuring?" Of course the dog didn't answer me, firstly because she couldn't and secondly because she was too busy inhaling her biscuit to pay any attention to me. Blaze was a red lab Ernie and I found digging through the garbage out back about a year ago. She looked to be about two at the time, making her around three years old now. Ernie told me I could keep her but I was too afraid of hurting her, so I fed her and left the door open for her to leave. She didn't and ended up staying for three days, even after I had fire explode from my fingertips. She comes and goes as she pleases but normally she spends her days curled up on the floor by my bed. Due to her weird fondness of fire I named her Blaze.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and checked the time. 7:30? It was early to be tired but then again I just fought off some shadows and robots and revealed my secret to four high school kids I don't want anything to do with….That tires a girl out.

I changed into my pajamas and slowly laid down on my bed. I suddenly felt like I was going to hurl so I didn't move and shut my eyes. When I opened them a wave of dizziness hit me, causing my sight to be fuzzy. When everything calm down and those terrible feelings went away I shut my eyes and fell asleep. Blaze by my feet, my clock flashing 8:00.

_Percy Jackson:_

I stood unmoving as I watched Nico disappear into the shadows. I glanced around at the three robots laying in the alley. Piper had Jason's head in her lap and was gently stroking his hair, whispering to him. Thalia was staring at the pizza place across the street and I turned and saw the sign change from open to closed. I didn't say anything and walked over to Thalia.

"You okay?" She glanced around and nodded.

"Well I'm okay as I could be….considering that we just got attacked for no apparent reason." I cracked a grin and patted her shoulder as I walked by her and over to Jason and Piper.

"Hey you two okay?" Piper nodded and looked down at Jason. He sat up and winced, grabbing his ribs.

"Yeah but my chest got pretty banged up when I was thrown against the wall." I nodded and, along with Piper helped him to his feet. She gave me a look and mumbled.

"Told you dark alleys were bad…"Thalia was still looking at the pizza place and she asked the question we were all wondering.

"What the hell was that?" I looked up and watched the windows above the pizzeria turn on. I checked the time. 7:00.

"Guys c'mon let's go. We need to go home." Thalia turned around suddenly to face me. She looked like I just slapped her.

"After everything that just happened you just want to forget it and _go home?!_" I rolled my eyes and Piper and I started to help Jason to his car. He handed me the keys and I placed him in the backseat. Piper climbed in next to him. When the door was shut I turned to a fuming Thalia.

"You brother is hurt. I didn't want to stay in that alley any longer, what if more of those things show up? What more do you want to do?" She glared as I climbed in the driver's seat. She went to the other side and jumped into the passenger seat.

"I don't know maybe go in that pizzeria and demand to know what those were and why they were so keen on killing us?" I rolled my eyes at her tone and started the car.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? What makes you think Annabeth and Nico know anything about it?" Thalia's fist collided with the glove box and Jason sat up from the back seat.

"Hey watch it Thals." She ignored him and growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Percy I'm _pretty sure_ they know what those were! Annabeth said she saw more earlier, not to mention she knew how to make them go down! And Nico said they weren't his and they've been doing 'research' about it! They both disappeared before we could question them. Doesn't that sound a little weird? What more evidence do you need? They know what those things are." I made a right turn and drove until I was in Thalia and Jason's apartment parking complex.

"Maybe they do but what makes you think they would have told you if you barged in there demanding information from them? I agree they need to tell us what the fuck all that was but im not going to break into her work place and demand she tell me." Thalia uncrossed her arms and a sad and concerned look covered her face, all anger gone.

"I know…Okay your right but Percy look at my brother. Look at Jason! He's hurt and I want to know why those things did that to him! Don't I deserve that? Doesn't he?" I sighed and rubbed my face. I checked the time. 7:25. Man I was kinda tired.

"Yeah Thals I know. And we'll know eventually. I promise." She nodded and we all helped Jason out of the car and into his bed. Piper called her Dad and told him she was going to stay the night. Considering how tired I was I decided to crash on the couch. As soon as I laid down I felt a wave of nausea wash over me. I ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet waiting for the puke..

It never came.

When I stood up I felt really dizzy. I closed my eyes and sat down on the bathroom floor. My vision was blurry and when the dizziness stopped I found myself too tired to move. I laid down on the bathroom floor and fell asleep. I could hear the 8 O'clock news on somewhere in the apartment.

_Annabeth Chase:_

"_Her flame burns forever bright."_

_I glanced around and frowned. Where am I? _

"_How could you do this to your family!? To me? To your daughter?" _

_What? I looked down at my hands and gasped. They were so small. _

"_That…That THING up there is not MY daughter!" _

_I could hear a gasp and the sound of someone being slapped. Probably the male since I hear his voice next._

"_Stupid bitch. I'm glad I found someone better." _

_I could hear a string of profanities all aimed towards the man. I had a horrible feeling of dread in my heart. And I wasn't sure why…Soon I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and my small little feet carried me to the bedroom door. I wasn't able to control anything that was happening…It was like I was watching a movie, a horror movie and something bad was going to happen. _

"_Annabeth get out here!" My little body jumped at the loudness of his voice and I tried helplessly to make myself stay in the room but my legs moved without my permission. I started to panic as I shut the door behind me. It was late at night and the hall was dark. The only light shined on the man and I gasped._

_No…please…no…don't show me this…..please…._

_I started shaking with fear and when I took a step forward the man roared._

"_NO! Stay in the dark, stay where no one can see what you are." I felt tears run down my face but I did as he said. I didn't move. I could hear my Mother sobbing loudly as she stomped up the stairs. I remember this…I remember being surprised that one woman could look most broken and pissed as hell at the same time._

"_You do NOT call our daughter that! Fredrick look at her! She's scared…Alone! You're her father! Her protector! You should be the one person she won't have to fear!" The man cackled, a brutal evil sound._

"_She doesn't need protecting! She can do that herself. I can't help her and neither can you! The only person she should fear is herself! Look at what she did to the shed! She can't be controlled! She's a menace!" I glanced out the window and saw the burning ashes of the shed. I started to shake my head._

_Please stop! Please let me wake up! Please…!_

"_Fuck this Athena it's pointless. I'll send for my things. Enjoy raising YOUR daughter." I watched from the shadows as my Mom sunk to the floor and sobbed. The man stormed down the steps and I acted. His words burning my ears. Freak, menace, stay in the shadows where no one can see what you are. Small tears rolled down my face as my hands burned. I didn't know how to control it. I hardly knew what IT was but I threw my fire and it smacked against the door before he could leave. He turned around and glared at me. I stood on the very top of the staircase, my hands and eye ablaze. I'm not sure which one was more deadly._

"_Don't…Don't call me those things." My voice cracked and I cursed myself for sounding weak. I promised myself I would never sound that way again, especially in front of people like him… He moved away from the slightly burned door and grinned evilly. _

"_You are though…Freak, menace, misfit….Monster, there are so many words to describe you…Look at what you are Annabeth and you'll see I'm right." The fire in my palms burned brighter and I felt…angry, hurt, I felt emotions that were so strong I didn't realize what I was doing._

"_You're a freak of nature Annabeth….I don't what I did to make the Gods punish me with you." I could hear my Mothers frightened gasp and I was begging my smaller self to stop. Of course she couldn't hear me and didn't._

"_Shut up!" Angry tears streamed down my face and I flung my burning flame down the stairs and at the man. I heard his pain filled scream and yelled myself. My Mother was yelling out for the man, trying to see if he was okay…_

_I knew he wasn't._

_The flames from his body spread to the curtains and my eyes widened. I extended my hands and yelled out at the flames…as if that would make them stop._

"_No! Stop!" Of course they didn't listen and my emotions; panic, fear, anger, sadness, all blended and made the fire hotter, making it burn brighter and faster. I could feel my Mother stand up behind me and she rushed to her room. She was yelling into the phone about a fire and to hurry. She ran back out, carrying books…old photo albums. I was frozen on the top of the stairs, watching as my home, and childhood memories burned before my eyes. It's my fault. _

_I screamed. This is more painful to watch the second time. PLEASE WAKE UP! _

"_Annabeth we need to go! Please!" My Mother started to cough as the smoke filled the upstairs. The bottom floor was consumed in flames which were spreading to the stairs. I mindlessly let my Mother drag me to the window of my room. I could sirens and I saw red and blue lights. I glanced outside my bedroom door and saw the flames were now in the hallway. _

_They were looking for me, trying to find the one who stupidly created them._

_My Mother was sobbing loudly and yelling down at the people on the road to help us. I saw men below the window with a large safety net. My Mother opened the window and placed me on the ledge. She glanced at the fire growing behind us and at my hands, which still had small flames in them. She closed my hands, burning her own in the process. She kissed my head and shoved the books and a framed photo in my hand._

"_I love you." _

_She shoved me off. I screamed as I fell and I heard firefighters yell and shuffle. I hit the net and gasped as the air from my small lungs was pushed out of me. I looked back up at my bedroom window, horrified when I saw it give a small fiery explosion. _

_I passed out._

_I slowly woke up in a white room. Everything was dizzy and I could feel something wrapped around my hands. I looked down and saw they had been bandaged. A smiling doctor walked into my room._

"_Annabeth! We're so glad you're okay! You my little friend are very lucky!"_

_I lifted my hands, asking a silent question. _

"_Yes, those need to stay on there. You came out okay but you burned your hands pretty badly, whatever you held must have been pretty hot."_

_I nodded and tears built up at the memory of what I had did. The man…My Mom. I frantically looked around for the framed picture and book Mother had stuffed into my hand before pushing me. They were next to my hospital bed. The doctor mentioned something about getting a nurse, I didn't pay him any attention. I grabbed the book and carefully flipped through the pictures. It was an old photo album, the last picture was of my sixth birthday a couple months before. I started crying when I saw Mother's beautiful smile and the man, he made me do this. _

_I didn't know then that emotions fuel the flames. I screamed as the book started to burn in my hands, the bandages long gone. I watched helplessly as the pictures turned to dust. One had fallen on the floor, only slightly burned but I didn't notice. I screamed and cried, begging the fire to stop, begging my fire to let me keep the book._

_It didn't listen, it burned brighter._

I woke up with a small scream. Panting and sweaty I sat up in my bed. I was in shorts and a tank top but I've never felt hotter. Blaze was whining on the floor. I slowly got my breath back and looked in the corner of the room. Sitting in a chair, watching me was a figure and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Nico shrugged and stood up. He came and sat down next to me on the bed, handing me some water.

"I got really dizzy and sick around 8 and passed out in an alley. Had a weird dream about you, telling me to come and find you. I shadow travel here and your screaming and crying in your sleep. Since when do you cry?" I ran a hand down my face wide eyed, there were indeed tears. I shook my head. _No emotion, don't feel. _

"I had the same feeling before I passed out on the bed…Why did that happen?" Nico shrugged.

"I don't know…Annabeth what did you dream about that made you scream so loudly?" I didn't say anything. I glanced over at the frame drawing from so long ago. I slowly sat up and walked over to it.

"Oh…" Nico didn't say anything more and I'm glad he didn't, he knows what happened that night. He knows what I did. I placed my hand on the flame and it moved off the wall to reveal a small hole. I reached in and pulled out a slightly burned picture. I frowned as I stared down at her beautiful face. A small six year old Annabeth was smiling happily at the camera and you could only see half of the man's face…The other half burned off on that fateful day. I closed my eyes to try and hold it in and I gently placed the picture back in the small hole. I covered it with the framed painting and ignored the words. I moved back to the bed and placed my head on Nico's shoulders.

"You going to be okay Annabeth?" I nodded slowly and he gently wrapped his arm around me.

"Yeah. It was eleven years ago Nico…I've moved on." I could feel Nico shake his head.

"No you haven't . You just like to pretend you have." I frowned and held in an insult. I'm too tired to feel anything let alone deal with a burned Nico.

We sat in silence, him just holding me. This is what I love most about Nico. He's my brother, he doesn't need to say anything to comfort me. And he does a good job of being a smartass.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Nico got up and grabbed the spare blanket and pillow from the closet.

"I'm going to crash on the couch." I nodded and watched him fall onto the brown, plush couch Ernie had put up here for me a couple months back. Blaze hopped up next to him and I had a ghost of a smile on my face as I watched him spoon my dog. I closed my eyes but I just couldn't drift off to sleep. I pulled out a small carousal from under my bed and wound it up. I watched as the little horses slowly spun and the small, gentle tune helped me slip into a dark slumber.

_Percy Jackson: _

"_The famous six adnormals coming to see me? Why I'm honored!" I glared at the man and lifted my hand. The water around it soon turned to ice. Piper, Jason, Thalia and Nico were battling around me but I didn't pay attention to them. The man grinned evilly._

"_Now Percy…I REALLY don't think you should do that." I watched horrified as he whistled and a blonde guy dragged Annabeth out. I gasped as I took in her appearance. She was bruised and her clothes were burned, ripped and dirty. Her beautiful grey eyes look tired as they stared into mine. I could feel the water fall to the ground, making a splash. The man smirked but I couldn't do anything but stare at Annabeth. MY Annabeth was hurt…and I could have stopped it._

The scene changes I'm in a field.

"_Wow…I'm impressed." Annabeth rolls her eyes and fixes her gloves._

"_I'm glad one of us is." I smile at her._

That scene soon fades and I find myself in the lunch room with Thalia and Nico.

"_She hasn't been herself lately…" Nico nods and glances at Annabeth who's staring at her hands in the far corner of the lunchroom. _

"_I know what you mean. She hasn't been the same Annabeth lately. She's even acting different towards me! And SMILING! Annabeth almost never smiles…" Annabeth looks up at us when Nico says her name. I frown. It looks like Annabeth but something seems off about her…_

My vision becomes blurry as the scene once again changes. Thalia is driving, Piper and Jason are in the back and I'm yelling into my phone.

"_What? Nico what are you talking about?"_

"_**Annabeth! S-she kicked me out of the car, said she was sorry, but had to do this alone and took off down the road! Percy I don't know where she's going or what she's going to do!"**_

_I groaned and told Thalia to pull off onto the side of the road._

"_Okay Nico tell me where you are."_

The scene changes once more.

_I'm back in that field but it's raining. Annabeth is crying in front of me but she's screaming. _

"_How can something that does nothing but DESTROY be beautiful?! Look at what I've done Percy!"_

_A voice keeps whispering in my ear._

_Her flame burns forever bright_

_Her flame burns forever bright_

_Her flame burns forever bright!_

_Silver eyes start growing in my vision. They have a red trim around the pupil but the red trim expands… and soon the grey eyes have fire in them._

_Her flame burns forever bright…._

I wake up to Thalia slapping me. What the hell was that?

"Percy! Wake up!" I shoved her hands away.

"I'm awake. Your slap did plenty." Thalia grinned and helped me off the ground. Once I was standing I looked at Piper and my cousins.

"Did…Did you guys have weird dreams too?" They all nodded and I nervously glanced outside. It was pouring down rain and very windy.

I wonder if Annabeth is warm.

* * *

_The song for this Chapter is _

_Let the flames begin_

_By Paramore._

_It fits._

_This is kind of a weird chapter but I wanted to show you Annabeth's past. Next chapter will explain everything._

_Thank you to AnnabethKatniss, Posdidons Trident44 and Fluobophone for reviewing!_


	3. Mysterious Grey Eyed Girl

_Annabeth Chase:_

Nico and I didn't sleep much that night. Ernie could tell how utterly exhausted we were the next day. So being the kind soul he is he offered to drive us in a little later. I called in and told Grover so he said he would excuse us. I only fell back asleep for about an hour or two before waking up. After the night I had I just wasn't sure I wanted to sleep more. I rolled out of my bed and sighed when I saw Nico curled up with Blaze on the couch. I silently walked over to the famous framed painted and gently ran my finger over the glass. My Mom painted this around 13 years ago.

_Her flame burns forever bright_

My frown deepened when I reread those words, the words that have haunted my life for as long as I could remember.

"Hmm…Annabeth?" I turned and saw Nico lazily sitting up, Blaze whining in protest. When he was standing he stretched his arms up and cracked his back.

"How long have you been up?" I shrugged and checked the time. 10:32.

"Only for an hour or so." Nico nodded and went over to my bathroom. I walked over to my desk as he shut the door behind him. I glanced down at all the scattered papers. Pieces of the robots that attack us were sprawled out across the surface. Pictures of the shadow creatures were too; though all you could really make out where their eyes.

I heard a flush behind me but ignored it. Nico washed his hands and emerged back out into my living room. He walked over to me and sighed.

"Annabeth we're not getting anywhere with that…We need more then pieces of machines and dark pictures." I scowled and picked up a picture of the signature trademark on all the robots. The atom symbol with a smoke cloud behind it.

"What about this!? This is a sign!" Nico groaned and pushed the picture out of his face.

"No Beth it isn't. We looked! There isn't a building or sign anywhere in New York with that symbol." I sighed and rubbed my temples. I could feel a headache starting. I rubbed my eyes before standing up.

"Whatever. C'mon let's go. Ernie said he would drive us." Nico shook his head.

"Why bother him? Get dressed. I'll shadow travel us there." I nodded and grabbed my clothes. I gave Nico a look and he went to the door.

"Oh right…Okay just come downstairs when you're ready. I'll tell Ernie." I nodded and started peeling off my pajamas. I slipped on jeans and a tank top. Then I grabbed a light grey zip up jacket and slipped my arms through the hole. I decided to leave it unzipped. I ran a brush through my blonde curls and pulled it into a half up half down hairstyle. I brushed my teeth and ran a little chap stick over my slightly chapped lips.

When I was finally done I walked downstairs. Ernie was back in the kitchen singing to himself and Nico was waiting at one of the tables. He stood up when I came into his view and gestured outside. I nodded called goodbye to Ernie then followed Nico into an alley where he shadow traveled us to school.

_Percy Jackson:_

I paced nervously next to our lunch table. Piper was rubbing Jason's arm as he winced. His chest is still sore but nothing is broken; just bruised. Thalia wasn't anywhere to be seen and I'm worried she tried to kill Annabeth and Nico.

Annabeth wasn't in third period so I couldn't question her on what the hell happened last night. I swear I saw Nico walking into the C wing after fourth but I can't say for sure. I had questions and I wanted answers. Grover wasn't much help. Annabeth was another abnormal? She's a _fire _abnormal?

I sighed and stopped pacing when Thalia came into view. She had Nico's ear in between her fingers and was dragging him over to us, a scowl on her face. She pushed him in the car next to me and crossed her arms.

"Explain. Now." He gulped and rubbed his ear. He glanced around and nervously coughed.

"Ow Thals that hurt." Her glare hardened and she smacked him upside the head.

"It's gonna hurt worse if you don't start fucking explaining what the hell happened last night." Nico sighed and looked around. He leaned in closer to us.

"Look I don't know much about it. Annabeth doesn't tell me much-" Thalia moved to sit next to him.

"Do I need to bring her ass over here too?" Nico returned her glare and his fists clenched.

"You don't _touch _Annabeth." Everyone was a little taken back by his tone but he continued.

"Look I don't know much about it but what I _do _know is that they showed up a couple months ago. Annabeth and I were walking back to her place and we were jumped. We made it out okay but we were pretty banged up. Annabeth has been doing investigations ever since. All she has is pictures and their symbol. Due to how often they show up she thinks they're looking for something." Thalia scoffed. Piper and Jason were listening intently to every word and I looked around. Where was Annabeth? Thalia crossed her arms.

"Yeah they're probably looking for our blood. Why else would they try to kill us? Nico shrugged and picked at his nail.

"I don't know okay? Maybe they think we have what they're looking for. I'm not the one to ask about this." Thalia leaned forward and her hard look was intimidating. Nico seemed unfazed as he stared back at her.

"Then who is? Annabeth?" Nico shook his head. He gave each of us a rude look, it lingering on me.

"You all need to stay away from Annabeth." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Why is she antisocial?" Nico's fists were curled so tightly on top of the table that his knuckles were turning white.

"No. She's protecting you. I'm used to her, you're not. I know how to protect myself around her." I gently touched Nico's shoulder to get him to look at me. When he did I frowned.

"Why would we need protection from her?" Nico's eyes widened for a moment then his eyes narrowed as if he was studying something. He was staring so intently at me that I began to feel awkward. I coughed lightly and Nico stood up. He placed his hands on the table.

"Look I'm not really sure what types of abnormals you are-well I know what Thalia is- but Annabeth is a fire abnormal. They can be dangerous. She has a very fucked up past. One she chooses not to accept, it's slowly killing her. Adding stress will make her go off the edge and who knows what will happen? She wants nothing to do with any of you and as her best friend- as her _brother_- I am going to make sure she always feels safe. Stay away from her, and you'll be protected too." He removed his hands and walked back into the building. We all watched silently as he went. Thalia's eyes narrowed.

"Was he threatening us or warning us?" I shook my head. I didn't know the answer myself.

_Nico Di Angelo:_

Oh gods Annabeth is going to freak out. What if Thalia still tries to talk to her? They want information; information only Annabeth has! I checked the clock and saw we had at least ten minutes of lunch left. Annabeth wasn't outside or in the lunchroom so I checked her locker. I sighed in relief when I saw her digging through the metal container. I walked over to her and she merely gave me a side glance.

"Annabeth we may have a problem?" Annabeth slowly cocked her head to face me. An emotionless expression on her face.

"What kind of problem?" I winced lightly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Thalia and the other three from last night are asking questions. Questions only you can answer. I told them to leave you alone but I have a feeling they're not going to listen." Annabeth didn't say anything. Her facial expression didn't waver but her left eyebrow raised slightly. She faced her locker once more and pulled out a small blue bag.

"Fine then." She pulled out the contents of the bag and scanned for the items she was looking for. In the end she just threw everything in the bag and shut her locker. As I walked by her side, clueless to what was about to happen I noticed something bouncing off her neck with each step. I stepped in front of her so she would stop and looked at the necklace.

It was the one I haven't seen in a long time.

"You're wearing it?" She glanced down at it and nodded.

"Yes. I left it in my locker the other day and decided to bring it home. I don't want to leave it here." I moved so she could keep walking but I had a nervous feeling bubbling up in my stomach.

"But do you have to _wear _it? Can't you just carry it? Or hold it?" She shook her head and lifted her right hand. Her fingers gently curled around the oval red stone.

"No…I had a weird feeling about today and wearing this makes me feel…powerful. I want to feel that." I nodded slowly and watched as she pushed open the front doors. My eyes widened when I saw we were now out in the court yard where kids were still eating. Annabeth marched right over to the table full of abnormals and they all stared up at her, shocked and confused.

_Annabeth Chase:_

I slapped my blue bag on the table and pulled out pictures. Old ones from when everything first started and fairly new ones. I passed them around and pointed to one in front of Thalia.

"This is the symbol that is on _every _robot. I've looked forever but no symbol exists anywhere in New York." They all continued to stare at me. Percy opened his mouth to speak but I pointed at him.

"Keep your mouth shut. You wanted answers and I'm giving you some." He nodded and looked down at the pictures. Thalia moved them around and pointed at a shadow picture. Their blood red eyes stared back at her and she shivered.

"What _are_ these?" I could feel Nico tentatively walked up next to me. I glanced down at the picture then pointed at Nico.

"Nico calls them lurkers but they aren't his. The way to tell is the eyes. I wouldn't suggest staring into them when you see them." Jason leaned forward and winced. I felt a twinge of guilt but I quickly pushed it away. I remanded emotionless.

"Why? What happens if you stare into their eyes?" Nico shoved Thalia over, ignoring her threats, and sat down. I remand standing.

"It's almost as if…they paralyze you. Nico couldn't move after one simple glance. They aren't defenseless shadows, I suggest you try and avoid them." Thalia rolled her eyes and I glared at her. She glared back up at me, I was a little surprised. No one has ever glared _back_.

"How would you suggest we _avoid _them? They hunted us down yesterday!" I shook my head.

"_No. _They didn't hunt you down they're looking for something. Considering how many times I've seen them hiding in the shadows in the city where I work and even around here….I think they think I have whatever they want." Everyone stayed silent for a minute and I started packing up the pictures.

"And to stay out of harm's way I suggest you stay away from me. And…don't go looking where you don't need to be." I gave them all one last look before turning on my heel and walking away.

_Percy Jackson: _

I watched Annabeth walk away. Only one thing running through my mind…Damn that girl was a mystery. Nico sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Well…You guys wanted answers and you got them." He stood up mumbling a goodbye. When he too was gone I slumped in my seat.

"Man this sucks. I finally find a girl I can't stop thinking about and she wants nothing to do with me!" Jason rolled his eyes and threw a piece of ham at me.

"Shut up idiot. She doesn't want anything to do with any of us." I groaned and placed my forehead on the table.

"But she's hot!" Thalia slapped me for whining Piper giggled causing me to looked up at her.

"What? It's funny! You think she's hot and she can shoot…fire out of her hands….It's funny right Jason?" Jason nodded instantly and kissed her temple.

"Yeah baby its funny." Piper smiled satisfied with the answer and I rolled my eyes at the couple. Thalia spoke and I turned to her.

"Percy I don't know about this. Annabeth doesn't seem like someone you want to know very well…I feel like she has skeletons in the closet." I threw my hands up in the air frustrated.

"We all have secrets Thalia! The four of us share one huge one! I want to know more about those things that attacked us and I want to know why Annabeth thinks they're targeting her." Jason took a bite of his sandwich and gave me a curious look.

"How are you gonna do that?" I smirked and popped the collar on my shirt.

"With the Jackson charm of course!"

0~0~0~0~0

"Go away!" I watched helplessly as Annabeth walked around me and towards a table where a family of four were waiting patiently. I followed after her and talked at her side.

"I'm just saying. We should probably get to know each other don't you think so? I mean I want to know what those things were and you want to know why they're targeting you. We could help you find out!" Annabeth glared at me before looking at the family and setting down their pizza.

"Sorry for the wait. Please tell me if you need anything else." The family nodded and began eating happily. Annabeth blew some hair out of her face and readjusted her ponytail. She was still frowning. I noticed I've never seen her smile.

"Why don't you smile? I always see you either with a glare or no expression at all." Annabeth closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. I could hear her counting silently to ten.

"Percy what do you want? I told you to leave me alone and you show up here. Just…go okay? You're safer away from me." When she opened her eyes they seemed almost pleading. She didn't wait for me to answer and walked into the backroom. I groaned frustrated.

"I don't want to stay away from you! I can protect myself!" The family stopped eating and gave me weird looks. I didn't care. The only thing I cared about is the blonde girl who was having a whispered conversation with someone back in the kitchen. I heard her swear in another language before she slowly stepped out. I gave her a hopeful look.

I stared up at Annabeth, hurt and shock written across my face. The girl _did_ just throw me out into the alley. She shook her head and turned to open the door. Her hand was pressed against it and she paused. She sighed and glanced behind her at me. She spoke softly, not at all in the hard tone I'm used to hearing.

"Percy…Please just stay away okay? You don't understand..." I stood up and ignored the wetness I felt on my ass. Stupid puddle.

"I'd understand if you explained it to me! Annabeth I can help you." Her fist closed tightly and I could see a couple sparks bounce off her skin. She didn't say anything until the sparks faded. Her voice was calm but had an edge to it.

"No. You can't."

She pushed open the door and I winced when I heard the slam that followed her in. So much for the Jackson Charm.


	4. Flashbacks and New Proposals

_Annabeth Chase:_

As I walked into the school I tightened my ponytail. The necklace my Mother gave me bounced against my neck with every step, its emerald almost glowing red. Nico caught my eye when I walked in. I kept a straight face as he walked away from the Grace girl.

"Hey Annabeth…sleep well?" I gave him a blank stare and he nodded.

"Okay sorry…." He glanced down at my neck and groaned.

"Why do you insist on wearing that? Annabeth it gives me a weird vibe." I motioned for him to follow me as I walked down the hall. He did and he fell into step with me.

"My Mother gave it to me Nico. I will wear it when I want too."

"It like…Glows though! That's not normal!"

I gave him a hard look.

"And _we _are? Drop it Nico."

He rolled his eyes and I walked over to open my locker. He leaned against the locker next to mine and crossed his arms.

"You don't need to do that with me you know."

I placed a binder in the locker and gave him a side glance.

"What do you mean?"

"The rude looks, the hard tone, you know being cold…mad. You don't need to do that with me you know."

"I know but you pissed me off."

He smirked and shrugged.

"It's what I do best."

My lips twitched upwards and Nico smiled softly.

"There's a…lip twitch. I must be forgiven if I was awarded the closest thing to a smile from you."

I shrugged and returned to my locker. Nico fell silent and stared ahead. When I was done getting what I needed for the day I shut my locker. I stared at it for a minute and Nico noticed.

"What's up?"

I glanced around and spoke quietly.

"Jackson came and saw me yesterday. Tried to…_help_ me. The bastard." Nico's eyebrows raised.

"Wow the thought that he wanted to _help _you? Wow that's unheard of!" I glared at him and he barely flinched.

"Can it! He was implying that I needed help when I _don't! _I lived on the streets before! I know how to take care of myself. I don't need any help! Especially from someone like him."

"Well…Annabeth to be fair you had someone with you when you were on the streets."

I clenched my fists and I could hear my knuckles crack. Nico noticed too and took a small step back. I could feel my body being hotter.

"You _don't _bring him up!"

Nico raised his hands in the surrender position.

"Sorry Beth."

I gasped as a flashback raced through my mind.

_*Flashback*_

"_C'mon Annabeth it's fine! Look it's gonna get us food."_

_I timidly walked behind the older boy. I was holding onto his jacket and he reached behind him to grab my hand._

"_C'mon it'll be easy. I'll do all the work! Just distract them!"_

"_Luke this isn't right…."_

_He glared down at me and squeezed my hand a little too tightly._

"_You're going to do it whether you want to."_

_My hand started to hurt and when I tried to tug it out his grasp he tightened his grip and I yelped. I nodded helplessly._

"_Okay okay just let go!"_

_He smiled, his mood changing instantly._

"_Great! Go ahead sweetheart. I'll follow you."_

_I nodded and tried to hid the grimaced when he kissed my forehead. But Luke was fourteen! He knew what he was doing. I needed to trust him, but I couldn't rid myself of the sinking feeling in my stomach._

_*End of Flashback*_

"-th you okay?"

My head started pounding and I could hear his voice right in my ears.

"_C'mon Annabeth."_

"_Do it!"_

"_Grab the food and run you idiot!"_

"_Use your fire!"_

I placed my hands over my ears and shook my head until the voice became quiet. My eyes were squeezed tightly until everything was over. I slowly opened them and saw I had at least fifteen kids watching me. Four of them were staring between me and Nico. Nico was ignoring them and looking at me, concern written across his face. My cheeks heated up slightly from embarrassment but I growled and turned to the noisy kids.

"_What!?"_

My loud voice scared a couple of them off. The rest stared for another moment before turning to go to class. Soon only five other people were in the hall. Nico tried to reach out to touch my shoulder but I flinched back. Percy stepped closer to me. I couldn't help it.

My hand caught fire.

Their eyes widened and Piper gasped. I spoke in a cold, but calm voice.

"Don't."

I realized that I wasn't safe here and neither was anyone else. I dropped my bag and sprinted out of the school. I needed to go to my special place.

_Percy Jackson._

Annabeth dropped her shoulder bag and ran down the hall. We all shared a look of terror and confusion. Nico looked concerned.

"What happened Nico? What set her off?"

Nico shook his head.

"Damn…"

Thalia moved to stand in front of Nico.

"What is it?"

"She normally has _so much _control! I mentioned Luke and she-"

"Wait who's Luke?"

Nico snapped his head over to me and I almost whimpered under his gaze. His dark brown eyes bored into mine. He broke the gaze and sighed.

"Remember how I said Annabeth had a rough past? Well….Luke's part of the reason it's so fucked up."

For some reason I felt really angry. I know Annabeth isn't the kindest person but she, just like the rest of us, have so much to deal with. Whatever Luke did to her must have really messed her up.

"Well….Where did she go?"

Nico thought for a minute and shrugged.

"Probably her field."

"What?"

"She has a quiet place."

I stepped forward eagerly.

"Where is it?"

Nico shook his head and stepped back into a corner. A small shadow covered his upper half.

"Sorry. It's a secret."

Before any of us could say anything else he turned into a black mist and shadow traveled, probably to wherever Annabeth is. I groaned and pounded the side of the lockers.

"Dammit."

Thalia was still staring at where the Shadow King just was. She pointed and laughed a little.

"See? I told you its some pretty cool shit."

_Nico Di' Angelo_

I arrived in a shady forest. I smiled to myself and started to walk through the trees. Annabeth was by the small river. She was grunting with every flame that appeared. She didn't fire it anywhere just kind of let it propel forward then come back to her hand.

It kind of looked like she was yo-yoing her fire.

She side glanced in my direction but kept going. I sat down on top of a large boulder to her right and watched her.

"You know there are better ways of anger management then just shooting fire in a field."

She ignored me and kept going. I stayed silent for another ten minutes before she finally stopped. She was panting slightly.

"You don't need to stay then. I'll be here for a while."

"Not going back to school?"

She shook her head and I stood up.

"No. Those idiots would just make everything worse."

I frowned and rubbed my neck.

"You know Annabeth…They're not terrible people. Sure Piper is a little too peppy, Jason is a little to jock-y and Percy seems a little…weird but Thalia is okay."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and tightened her fingerless gloves. They help her control the fire when she is doing this little 'anger management'

"There all abnormals and they bring something I don't want."

"You don't know what might happen Annabeth. We may never need to use our powers. It's not like any battles are coming to us."

"What about the robots? And the lurkers?"

"We don't know what those are yet!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes again and walked over to the river. She paused before she slowly placed her hands in the water. She winced lightly and pulled them out. Her gloves were now wet and so were her fingertips.

"Whatever, I'll find out soon enough. I don't need their help."

I nodded slowly.

"He has the blue trim around his pupil."

"Percy?"

I nodded again and Annabeth cursed.

"Dammit…You don't think-"

"That he's a water abnormal? Yes I do."

She cracked her knuckles and slowly sat down.

"Well it would explain why he's so damn _happy _all the time."

I shrugged and smirked slightly.

"Or it could be because he's your complete opposite."

She glared at the grass in front of her and I waited for the small blades of green grass to burn. They didn't.

"Good I don't want anything in common with him."

I pointed at her hands.

"Well you do. We all share that little secret."

"We all have our secrets Nico."

"Yeah but you never let anybody see yours."

She rubbed her hands together.

"Yeah well they need to stay hidden. I'd rather have them in the dark where I can't see them."

Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch before returning to normal. She hastily stod up.

"Well whatever you can go."

I took her hint and stood up. I waved before walking into the trees. I prepared myself for shadow traveling.

"Hmm maybe Ernie will make me a pizza."

_Annabeth Chase:_

I rolled over on my back. The grass was dry but I was too tired to care. It was around three O' clock so I managed to skip the whole school day. I gazed up at the white clouds above me. They slowly moved across the sky. I took my gloves off and stared at the scars that were burned onto my skin all those years ago. Memory after memory flashed through my mind.

_*Flashback* _

"_NO! Stay in the dark, stay where no one can see what you are." I felt tears run down my face but I did as he said. I didn't move. I could hear my Mother sobbing loudly as she stomped up the stairs…_

…_..His words burning my ears. Freak, menace, stay in the shadows where no one can see what you are. Small tears rolled down my face as my hands burned. I didn't know how to control it. I hardly knew what IT was but I threw my fire and it smacked against the door before he could leave….._

…_..The flames from his body spread to the curtains and my eyes widened. I extended my hands and yelled out at the flames…as if that would make them stop._

"_No! Stop!" Of course they didn't listen and my emotions; panic, fear, anger, sadness, all blended and made the fire hotter, making it burn brighter and faster…._

…_My Mother opened the window and placed me on the ledge. She glanced at the fire growing behind us and at my hands, which still had small flames in them. She closed my hands, burning her own in the process. She kissed my head and shoved the books and a framed photo in my hand._

"_I love you." _

_*End Flashback*_

_Are you up there? Are you watching over me Mother?_

"I'm sorry." I sat up. I can't think about her, it's too hard to control my flame. I rubbed them, trying to rid myself of droopiness. I could hear some branches and twigs snapping and multiple footsteps. I stood up and put my gloves back on then readied my hands. I ducked behind a large rock. Surprise attack. The footsteps grew quiet until I heard them crunching on the dry grass. I jumped out from the boulder yelling and aimed for the first person I saw. My fist on fire I grabbed his shirt and got ready to punch him. He put his hands up and then I noticed the green eyes…..and the blue trim.

"Woah! Annabeth! Stop! It's just me!" I held my fire hand up for another minute before sighing and closing it, making the flame disappear. Burning his face wouldn't work out for me in the long run. I still had a clump of his shirt in my hand so I scoffed and shoved him. He fell on his ass and grunted. Thalia stepped forward and a small flame appeared. She eyed it but backed up. I looked at the four of them.

"Where. Is. Nico?" I spoke each word clearly and I felt a chill behind me. I moved my head to the right and saw Nico. He had a guilty look on his face.

"Why did you bring them here?" He sighed and moved to face me. He handed me my school bag and I tossed it to the side. He watched as it landed on the ground causing a small dust cloud to pop up. Piper helped Percy to his feet.

"We saw more monsters in the city. We didn't know how to defeat them so we ran. Nico brought us here, we were hoping you could help us." I glared at Nico and moved around him. I stood in front of the four intruders and placed my hands on my hips.

"First off don't call them monsters. It's childish and last time I checked we weren't four. Secondly I'm not your babysitter or hero. I'm not going to swop in again and save you. That was a onetime deal and I'm already regretting it-"

"Hey lady we aren't asking for a lecture! We came to ask for help, not to do everything for us."

I turned to face Thalia Grace. The strong voice of the four.

"I can't help you. These powers are _yours _not mine. You can learn to control them yourselves." I turned back around and took a step to leave my once _secret _get away but Percy's pleading voice stopped me.

"Please Annabeth. I know we've been showing up more than you would want but we need your help! If you showed us the best way to defend ourselves and maybe a few fighting techniques we wouldn't need to bother you anymore! We would leave you alone." I stood where I was. The offer sounded tempting….Spend a small amount of time teaching them how to protect themselves so I don't have too? Have them _finally _out of my life. Of course not for good but I wouldn't need to be around them….

I turned around and held my head a little higher. They all looked at me expectedly and I nodded slowly. I opened my palm and a bright orange flame appeared.

"Fine you wanna train with me? Then let's train."


	5. Battle Training And The Real Deal

_Percy Jackson:_

"Fine you want to train with me? Then let's train." I gulped and she cracked her knuckles, making a loud crack with each one. She looked at all of us then pointed at me.

"You. Come here." I nodded slowly and stepped forward. She grabbed my chin and brought her face closer to mine. If I moved just a step forward I could kiss her…. Her hair smelt amazing but there was a hint of smoke in the air. Her gloves smelt kind of burnt. She stared into my eyes for a minute before hers narrowed and she pulled away. I frowned and she shook her head.

"Water."

"What?" She glared at me.

"You're a water."

"Uh…." I lifted my hand and a little spurt of water popped out of it. Annabeth stared at my hand confused.

"Is that really all you can do?" I stared down at my hands and shrugged.

"I don't know what I can do." Annabeth rubbed her hands together and sighed.

"I guess it's time we figured it out. You all need to know how to use the curse you were given." Curse? I don't find the ability to control water a curse! How could she? She pulled Jason and Piper apart and starting asking them questions. Nico was working with Thalia, she was basically showing him all the animals she could change into.

I slowly walked up behind Annabeth. I reached my hand out to touch her shoulder, she flinched and reached behind her to grab my hand. She then proceeded to throw me over her shoulder and to the ground. Her hand was already on fire. I groaned when I hit the ground and stared up at her wide eyed.

Her eyes widened too and she quickly put out her fire. She extended a hand to me. She nervously glanced around.

"S-Sorry…Just don't stand behind me." I shared a look with Jason. Piper was nodding, impressed.

"That was a nice toss though." Annabeth nodded slowly.

"You're the mind right?" Piper nodded.

"Well maybe you can learn to throw someone over _your _shoulder without even touching them." Piper stared down at her small hands and then looked up at Annabeth nervously.

"How?" Annabeth pointed to her head.

"Use that. I saw random objects being flown when you were being attacked. I assume that was you." Piper nodded.

"Yeah but I'm not sure how I did that!" Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked around. She walked over to her back pack and pulled out a notebook.

"I'm going to throw this at you. Use your mind." Annabeth then tossed the notebook at Piper and it smacked against her chest. Annabeth groaned and moved to pick it up again.

"Seriously Pipen-"

"It's Piper!"

"Well whatever. Piper you need to focus, if you keep trying I promise eventually it'll be second nature. You won't even know you're doing it sometimes." Piper glanced down at her hands and then back up at Annabeth.

"Is that how you learned how to control your powers? Just kept using them until they were second nature." I watched as a wall instantly built up in Annabeth's eyes. She stiffened and her grip on the notebook tightened.

"It doesn't matter what I did to learn. I'm not a master I still need to learn to control it." Annabeth shook her head and readied the notebook.

"We're not talking about me. Here I'll throw it again. Are you ready?" Piper nodded and her eyes zeroed in on the notebook. Annabeth tossed it towards Piper and when it was about two inches away it froze. My eyes widened.

"Woah!" Piper hand was slightly trembling but when she slowly moved it to the right the notebook followed. Annabeth watched as the notebook floated from left to right. After a minute of watching the notebook fell and Piper was panting. Annabeth's mouth twitched upward and she placed a gentle hand on Piper's shoulder.

"That was good Piper. That was really good. If you want you can take a break." Piper nodded and walked a couple feet away before going to lay on the grass. Annabeth turned to Jason.

"What about you. What type?" Jason rubbed his head and shrugged.

"Weather I guess?" Annabeth's eyebrow rose and Jason sighed before closing his eyes and sliding his right hand in front of him. A gust of wind followed his hand and blew Annabeth's hair to the left. She nodded slowly.

"Hmm… Interesting. What else can you do?"

"Um…I can control the weather, you know make it sunny or rainy. It just takes a lot out of me….Oh and I learned that I could summon lightning!" I snickered.

"Yeah he's our brave Thor." Jason glared at me but Annabeth coughed.

"Whatever I don't care about that. Jason was it? This is a little tricky. I mean when in combat you couldn't use much….You could maybe use a powerful wind gust to knock over the robots…Maybe try summoning the sun to get rid of the lurkers….Of course lightning would help shock the robots into malfunctioning…. Hmmm." Jason rubbed his hands together.

"So basically I need to work on everything?" Annabeth shrugged.

"Wouldn't hurt to sharpen skills….But for right now you can hold the notebook for Piper. Help her." Jason nodded and walked over to Piper. I saw him give her a gentle kiss before turning to Annabeth. She was staring at Nico and Thalia. I awkwardly rubbed my neck waiting for her to say something. She was still staring at Nico and Thalia when she spoke.

"So I suppose you want me to help you?" I coughed nervously and tried to steady my voice.

"Yes. You talked to Piper and Jason, Nico and Thalia know what they're doing. So…" Annabeth cracked her knuckles again and turned to me, her grey eyes almost stone.

"Fine. What can you do?"

"Uh…" Her gaze was making me nervous… I sighed and closed my eyes. When I opened them I focused on a small stream of water. I lifted my hand and a bubble of water rose. Annabeth watched as I moved the water around. I moved the bubble closer to me and made the water consume my hand. I looked over at Annabeth.

"Hmm…Turn it into ice, you should be able too. Maybe even snow." I nodded and moved the water bubble away from me. My eyes zeroed in on it and I tried to make myself feel angry. _Thalia eating the last blue cookie, Jason and Piper making out on my bed_. I could see the ice hardening and I took a glance at Annabeth. Her eyes were focused and her she was biting her lip. Her hair was blowing in the gentle breeze. Focus Percy! Be mad!

_Annabeth kissing some random guy, Annabeth laughing at a joke some dude, Annabeth hugging and smiling another boy. _

My eyes widened at the ball of water instantly froze. Out of shock I dropped the ball and it split on the ground. Annabeth walked over to it. She picked it up, grunting while she did so, and studied it.

"Hmm…Solid." Annabeth continued staring at the ice ball until Thalia came over. She gave Annabeth a look.

"Look Little Miss Fireball you said you would help us train. I don't think standing around studying a giant ice ball is helping anybody! I doubt you even know how to fight and that if I were to 'battle' you right now I would kick your flaming ass." Piper and Jason both looked terrified and I'm sure I did too and Nico face planted and gave Annabeth a scared look.

"Oh no…Uh Annabeth she didn't mean it that way. She just wants to make sure her family won't be in danger." Either Annabeth didn't hear the Goth boy or she ignored him. She took a small step forward.

"I don't care what you think. I did a nice thing here trying to help you; you're making me regret it. I don't even care if you say you can beat me. Think what you will but listen well. If you try to lay a threatening hand on me? I _won't _hesitateto _burn _you." Thalia's eyes widened slightly at Annabeth's threatening tone. She nodded slowly and Annabeth turned around to walk away. Thalia growled and changed into a porcupine. She shot three of her needles at Annabeth, who turned around during the transformation. One of the needles missed but two smacked into Annabeth's shoulder. She gritted her teeth and looked at the needles then Thalia. I watched horrified.

"Thalia! Stop! What the hell are you doing?!" Both girls ignored me and Nico walked over to me and ushered me out of the battle zone. Annabeth glared as she plunked the sharp needles from her skin. A small amount of blood was on her fingers and I frowned. Annabeth tilted her neck to the left and right. The loud cracks echoed.

"I warned you." Then Annabeth's hands had large flames above them. Annabeth threw one at Thalia who changed into a lion and moved out of the way. Thalia dove for Annabeth but she rolled to the right, She quickly got off her knees and stomped the ground. Her foot caught on fire and she tried kicking Thalia. But Thalia used her lion paw to swiped it away. I could see some blood coming from Annabeth's foot. Thalia's lion nail cut her.

"Fuck…" Thalia growled and Annabeth's eyes narrowed. She scanned the area and I could see a light flash in her eyes. Annabeth started to shoot flames at Thalia, pushing her back. Thalia dodged as best as she could but a large flame smacked her in the shoulder. She roared and changed back into a human. She was holding her red shoulder, she had been burned. Annabeth moved to a bush and lifted it. Under it was a small lever. Annabeth pulled it and a huge, clear cage fell over Thalia. She screamed, or at least I thought she did. I could see her mouth open but I couldn't hear anything. Annabeth walked over to dig through her backpack and pulled out a tube. She walked over to the container and opened a little latch. She threw the tube in and I could hear Thalia yelling.

"Let me out! I get it you're the better fighter! I'm burned and need medical help!" Annabeth pointed to the tube.

"That will help with the burn." She didn't say anything else and shut the latch. She turned to use and took a small step. She winced and bent down to gently run her fingers over the cut Thalia gave her. I stepped forward.

"Here let me help you. We need to clean that." Annabeth stared at me a moment but nodded and slowly I helped her sit down. Nico was looking at Thalia.

"Annabeth what is Thalia in?" I gently pulled off her show.

"I made it just in case one of the robots found me here. It should be almost impossible to break, so she won't get out." Jason stood up and walked over to his sister.

"But she can breathe? And that ointment will help the burn?" Annabeth nodded and sent a glare to Thalia.

"If she would have controlled her emotions and kept her fucking mouth shut then I wouldn't have done anything to her." Jason nodded slowly and I called Nico over. He helped me remove Annabeth's sock and I winced at the gash in Annabeth's skin. I guided some water over and Annabeth bit her lip. I gently placed the water over the cut and Annabeth jumped. I focused on the cut.

_Oh please let this help. She needs help._

My eyes widened as the water started to glow and place itself in and around her wound. Annabeth gasped in pain but her face relaxed just after. Nico and I stared down at her wound, or well her wound used to be.

"Woah…Annabeth your foot! There isn't a cut anymore!" Annabeth looked down at it and her eyes widened slightly

"…You healed me?" I shrugged.

"I guess….Here let me try on your shoulder." Once her shirt was pushed down and I could see the holes from the needles I got more water. I focused on helping Annabeth and the water glowed. Soon enough Annabeth's wounds healed. I sat down and looked around then down at my hands.

"Wow…I can heal people." I smiled to myself and looked up at Thalia's burn. She had small tears in her eyes as she put the ointment on. Annabeth sighed and opened the cage. Thalia stepped out and I got some water ready. She screamed when the water reached her burn but a short minute later the burn was disappearing. She smiled at me when it was gone completely.

"Thank you." I nodded. We all sat in silence for a minute until there was a loud bang in the trees to our left. Annabeth glanced back at it and shared a worried look with Nico.

"Crap…Look you guys need to go. They found us!" I stood up.

"We can help you!" Annabeth shook her head.

"No. You guys _just _learned how to use your powers. I can't risk your lives. Please…Get to safety." Nico started to usher my cousins and Piper away and I gave Annabeth a pleading look.

"Please Annabeth. Let me help you! I don't want you getting hurt." There was another loud bang and I could see a large tree falling. Annabeth looked behind her then back at me. She gave me the tiniest smile I have ever seen, her grey eyes almost seemed….sad. She touched her shoulder.

"If I get hurt I'll find you." Nico came and started tugging on my arm. I nodded slowly.

"Promise?" Annabeth nodded and started to walk backwards. She looked over at Nico.

"Keep them safe. And….if anything happens take care of Blaze for me." Nico nodded and started to lead me away.

"Just promise nothing will!" Annabeth didn't hear him. She had already run off into the forest.

_Gods please….Keep her safe._


	6. The picture

_**Be sure to read the bottom's authors note.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own!**_

* * *

_Annabeth Chase:_

I ran off into the forest before Percy could protest more. I stopped when I heard a noise, I crouched to try and remain undetected. I waited for a minute and when no sound was heard I took a step forward.

_BAM!_

I gasped as the large robotic arm slammed into my left side, sending me crashing into a tree. I shut my eyes briefly and winced when my side ached. Oh gods that _hurts! _I growled and let my flame burn bright. I needed to be careful of the trees around me.

Two robots were standing in front of me and only three lurkers. Think Annabeth! Okay I need to take out the lurkers first, than lead the…_Damn!_

I used the trap on Thalia! How do I do this without burning down this forest? The enemy didn't give me time to think before another robotic hand swung at me. I ducked just in time and the metal limb swung over me and knocked into the tree behind me. I rolled to my right and from my knees I shot at two of the lurkers. One of them screeched as my flame smacked into its face, making it disappear into dust. The other disappeared, only to appear next to me a second later.

I quickly looked away and shot at the other lurker. Luckily I didn't miss and it vanished with an ear piercing scream. One of the robots arms was pointed at me and my eyes widened when I saw a small gun pop up from its forearm. I barely had time to move before bullets were fired.

"Oh C'mon!" I dove to hide behind a tree. I leaned against it and tried to ignore the pain in my side. I looked at my hands and made my flame burn brighter. I could feel the lurker coming closer. I took a breath and jumped from behind the tree to punch the lurker in the face with my flame hand. My fist went _through _his face at first and I felt an unfamiliar chill run through my hand then arm. But the final lurker did vanish and I was left with the two robots.

Black dots started to work their way into my vision. My breathing was slow and everything seemed to stop. Just for a moment. Both robots looked unharmed and ready to kill me. I placed my hand on my left side and gasped painfully I lifted my shirt to see a large bruise forming and a bleeding cut. I shook my head to fight the dizziness and readied my flame. The two robots were ready too. When my flame was bright so were their guns.

I fired the same time they did. My flame burned the chest of one robot but missed the other. The unharmed robot launched towards me and tried punching me. I gasped and did a backwards handstand, I managed to kick his gun from his arm. When I was back on my feet I shot my strongest, blue fire ball at the robot and it smacked into his shoulder, causing the wires to burn and spark. The metal machine seemed unfazed and tried to once again punch me. I tried dodging all of the throws but it was becoming harder. I was backed up into a tree.

_These stupid fucking machines are going to kill me! And I STILL don't know why!_

"What do you want from me!?" The robot glanced around and loaded its gun. He spoke in a cold, robotic voice.

"The Olympus Amulet Fire God." _What?_ I shook my head and leaned against the hard bark of the tree. I slowly opened my eyes. If I didn't do anything I was going to die. I quickly glanced around and smiled in relief to myself when I saw a large branch hanging above the robot. If I shot it hard enough and in the right spot I could get it to fall.

I fired the same time the robot did.

I screamed as a bullet shot through my shoulder. I quickly lifted my right hand to the wound as I watched the robot be crushed under the large branch. Its red eyes slowly dimmed and when they were out I limped over to it. Its chest was open and taped to the inside was a picture of me.

A picture of me?

I slowly bent down to grab it, ignoring the horrible pain in my shoulder. I put the picture in my coat pocket and looked around the robot looking for anything else. My eyes widened when I saw small flames were heading towards us. The robot was leaking some sort of oil and I quickly stood up.

I need to get out of here!

_Percy Jackson._

Nico barely got me out of the secret hiding place before I yanked my arm from his grasp. It's been about fifteen minutes since Annabeth ran off. What if she's hurt!

"We need to go back! What if Annabeth needs us?" Nico gave me a pleading look while the three other abnormals stared at me.

"Percy please. Annabeth can handle herself. Watch five minutes tops she'll be walking over to us, perfectly fine!" I shook my head and resisted the urge to slap him.

"Nico she's your best friend and you're just leaving her to fend for herself? She's saved you! The least you could do was return the favor! Now I don't know about you guys but I'm going to help her." I turned and started to walk away when Thalia jumped next to me. She smirked.

"Not without me."

"I thought you didn't like her?"

"Anyone who can kick my ass that quickly needs to be respected." I smiled and looked at Jason and Piper. They smiled and nodded and I looked over at Nico expectedly.

"Fine but if she gets pissed at me it's your fault." I nodded and we started to run back to the forest. When we got close I could see small patches of grass slowly catching on fire. I shot water at them, trying to put them all out.

"Annabeth! Where are you?" I didn't get a response. When we started nearing where Annabeth ran off I could see something walking towards us. After looking for a minute I could see what it was.

Annabeth!

I smiled and watched as she neared us. Nico breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's okay!"

When she was now exiting the forest there was a large explosion behind her. Her blonde curls blew in front of her but she kept her gaze forward.

"And she didn't turn around at the explosion! She's a hero!" Thalia smacked Nico's shoulder and I held up my arms. I smiled and started to walk towards the _hero. _

I frowned when I saw her.

Her eyes met mine for a moment before the beautiful grey orbs rolled into the back of her head and she fainted in front of me. I ran over to her and started to shake her. Then I noticed her bloody shoulder. She was shot…. Nico gasped when he saw her and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Quick! Nico get us out of here! She needs help!" Nico was still in shock so I smacked him and repeated my instructions. He nodded slowly and in a flash I was in a dark room. Nico turned on the light and I could see Annabeth lying on her bed. I looked around. This must be her room. I shook my head and ran over to her bedside.

"Nico get me some bandages!" He nodded and ran to the bathroom. I looked over Annabeth's body and frowned when I saw the large bruise on her side. I quickly guided water over it and it healed slightly. I started to slowly peel off her bloody coat when a picture fell from her pocket.

I slowly picked it up and my eyes narrowed at the picture of Annabeth. She was standing in the school courtyard and looking almost right at the camera but I don't think she knew a picture was being taken. Does she have a stalker? I flipped the picture over and frowned. There in somewhat sloppy handwriting had her name and instructions.

_Annabeth Chase._

_Bring her to me ALIVE. Kill anyone that stands in your way._

* * *

**_Dun dun dun! OKay sorry just wanted to do it. So yep the story is picking up a little more! I'm not sure how long it will be but I'm pretty sure I'm going to make a sequel...but we'll see!_**

**_So I'm putting this on all my in progress stories. I have a couple notes!_**

**_1) I got to excited. I'm going to be putting up a new story today. I didn't think I could handle three but I have a couple of the chapters already written so we should be okay. Besides I made a chart for myself. So be sure to check out Where The Light Is. _**

**_2) I changed Annabeth Wants A Guy Who to complete just to get more readers and such. I'll still be updating it every once in awhile though._**

**_3) I don't know why but for this story I only get maybe...three reviews a chapter. I get a couple follows and favorites but I would like to know what people think. Or if something is confusing them! Just something._**

**_Well thanks for reading and be sure to check out some of my other stories! You guys are the best! _**


	7. Sleeping Beauty Has Truth

**Hey guys! So I know it's Monday night and I said I would update Saturday but I have a good excuse! I had so many finals on Friday. Like a large amount. School ends for me tomorrow but I'm still retaking tests and making up crap. It's not even funny. Anyway after school on Friday I was retaking a test and had a seizure. Just fell out of the desk and had a seizure. So I spent most of Friday in the hospital and then on Saturday while I was still kind of recovering I had to go to my second older brother's graduation. I spent most of my Sunday sleeping. So that's why I'm updating so late. **

**Again I'm so sorry! But once school is out (tomorrow) I'll be updating all summer! I'll probably put a chapter of Where The Light Is up too. Music Will Save You will be updated within the next couple of days. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I kind of rushed this because I want to get to the main part of the story. Which is picking up by the way. Anyway enjoy. **

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

_Annabeth Chase:_

Images flash through my mind, like a movie stuck on fast forward. It's hard to even keep up. I've never seen these places before, or these people.

_A red headed girl smiles at me and shakes her head. _

_A boy with curly brown hair and a tool belt waves a wrench in my direction. _

_Then a dark shadow creeps up behind me and I can hear myself scream. _

What is this?!

_Percy Jackson:_

"When is she going to wake up? Her eyes are going crazy." Ernie leaned over to gently dab a wet cloth on Annabeth's forehead. Her eyes were closed but underneath her eyeballs were darting from side to side. But other than that she hasn't move, she's stiff.

"I don't know…When I first met Annabeth she was bleeding and barely conscious. Even then she woke up within the day." Annabeth has been out of it for two days. It's almost like she's in a coma state. Nico was nervously pacing in the corner.

"Well isn't there something we can do for her? There has to be something!" Nico yelled desperately. Thalia gently placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Ernie sighed and rubbed a wrinkled hand over his face.

"We treated her wounds. She will be okay when she wakes up, whenever that will be…" The sound of a bell downstairs made all of us perk up. Ernie excused himself and the room fell silent. I gently caressed Annabeth's cheek with my thumb. Her head seemed to lean into my touch.

"Percy can't you do something? Heal her again?" Nico spoke softly, as if he was afraid to break the silence. I slowly shook my head.

"She's healing in her own way. She should be awake by now, I won't be able to wake her up. Even if I did splash water on her." Nico sighed and sat on the floor.

The door slammed open and everyone except for Nico screamed at the sudden noise. A large red animal bounced on Nico and I had ice ready to strike. At first glance it looked like a large wolf. But it was a red lab. Nico smiled slightly and ran a hand over her back.

"Hey Blaze. Back from adventuring?" My hand found its way to Annabeth's and I gently rubbed my thumb over her knuckles. Nico gestured to the dog.

"Guys this is Annabeth's dog Blaze." At the sound of her name Blaze barked happily. She then noticed Annabeth and began whining. She slowly crept over to her, her tail between her legs. Her nose poked Annabeth's still gloved hand, the one that wasn't in mine.

Thalia watched the dog curiously and spoke, "I didn't take Blondie as a dog lover." Nico shrugged. "She loves Blaze, but she didn't want her at first. Blaze comes and goes as she pleases. But since she isn't afraid of Annabeth's fire Annabeth doesn't worry about her. Blaze is a great dog."

As they talked further about the dog I studied Annabeth's hands. She is always wearing these gloves. She must have made them, they seem almost fireproof. I slowly moved to take one off and Annabeth jerked in her sleep.

Everyone fell silent.

I shared a look with Nico before bending down more to slowly remove the glove. Annabeth's eyes were moving faster than before and she seemed to be having trouble breathing. Nightmare maybe?

Thalia and I gasped when we saw the burn scars on Annabeth's hands. They looked old but they were all over her palm. I glanced at her other gloved hand and frowned. Both hands must be burned. I gently ran a finger over one of the scars and Annabeth gasped in her sleep. I jerked backwards.

"Nico what are these?" He looked over at me sadly. I sighed and slowly placed Annabeth's glove back on. Her face relaxed instantly and I smiled slightly. Nico's stomach grumbled and Thalia gave him a smile.

"Here c'mon Death Boy. Let's go grab some food real fast." I nodded slowly and Nico stood up a bit hesitantly. But when Thalia grabbed his hand he let her lead him out of the room.

Blaze looked up at me curiously before whining. She licked Annabeth's fingers and looked up at me as she did so. I bent down and carefully pet her head before turning back to Annabeth. I moved a golden curl out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"C'mon Annabeth. Please wake up. I need you to wake up." As expected she didn't move. I sighed and my stomach loudly grumbled. I stood up and stretched. I looked down at Annabeth and an idea flashed in my mind. Sure we weren't a Disney movie but I can shoot water out of my hands so anything might be possible.

I glanced around quickly. We were still alone. I stared down at her slightly pale lips and made up my mind. I slowly leaned down and soon soft, plump, but still unmoving lips were on mine.

_Annabeth Chase: _

_When the images faded I was staring at darkness, nothingness. Soon I could hear familiar voices. _

"_Well isn't there anything we can do for her? There has to be something!" _

"_-dog Blaze." _

"_C'mon Annabeth I need you to wake up."_

_I could recognize Percy's and Nico's voices instantly but I couldn't open my eyes. I could feel Blaze licking my hand, something I worry about her doing. And I could feel Percy's eyes on me but I couldn't open mine. I don't understand. Soon I heard a sigh and could feel someone's hand on my arm. _

_Then after a slight pause I felt it._

_A small spark in my lips made my eyes flutter. I could feel someone kissing me and whoever it was…their lips felt warm against mine._

My eyes were fluttering open. The first thing I noticed as a mop of black hair. Oh gods the water is kissing me. Oh gods the water is kissing me and I'm not moving! I sat up suddenly and Percy's lips detached from mine. I felt a little dizzy from the sudden movement but I shook it off. Percy laughed breathlessly and hugged my tightly. I struggled against him for a moment but paused when I smelt the ocean.

I shook my head again and shoved Percy off of me. He sat next to me on the bed and grabbed my hand. I glanced down at our touching fingers. It was comforting so I let him hold my hand for a minute before I gently pulled it from his grasp and rubbed my shoulder.

"Ugh…What happened?" My voice sounded a little hoarse and my throat was dry. Percy noticed and handed me a water bottle. Blaze barked and ran downstairs, probably to get Nico.

"You went to fight the robots yourself. I convinced everyone to come back and help you and when we got there you had won but….you were shot and fell unconscious as soon as I was able to touch you. You've been out for about two days Annabeth."

I gently rubbed my shoulder and moved my T-shirt to see the large scar. I quickly looked away and covered it. I felt sick to my stomach. Yet another ugly scar. Percy smiled at me pitifully and I glared at him, though he didn't notice.

"I'm sorry about that…Ernie and I healed you up as best as we could but you're going to have that scar for a while…I saw the ones on your hands." I moved to get out of bed but Percy placed his arm out so I couldn't move. I gave him a look and stood up anyway.

"Well thank you for what you did. I can deal with another scar. It's fine." My eyes widened as I felt around for the photo I found. I patted my shorts and frowned when I didn't feel it. Percy walked over to my desk and picked it up.

"You were right you know. Whatever those things are…They're looking for you Annabeth. I don't know why but I do know that someone wants to find you." My stomached tightened as a familiar smirked flashed across my vision. His blue eyes staring into mine…

"Well I don't kn-" My sentence was cut short as memories buzzed in my mind.

_*Flashback*_

_The deadly machine looked at me and in a cold, robotic voice spoke._

"_The Olympus Amulet Fire God." _

_*End Flashback*_

Percy noticed my pause and reached out for me.

"You okay Annabeth?" His tone was soft and caring and I couldn't bring myself to push him away again. I allowed him to hold onto me.

"Yeah…They said they wanted the Olympus Amulet. They also called me a Fire God. I don't know what either of those are." Percy's eyebrows scrunched in confusion and the room became silent as we thought.

"Well…I guess we have to figure it out then. Together this time."

"No I can-"

Percy moved to stand in front of me. He gestured to my shoulder.

"You can Annabeth but you won't. I can't have you hurt again. We'll be stronger together." Before I could say anything Nico and Thalia were walking through my door.

"Hey Percy. We brought-" Nico's voice froze when he saw me standing, Percy's hand connected to mine. My lips curved a fraction of an inch upwards and Nico smiled. He set down his food and walked over to hug me. I released Percy's hand and hugged Nico tightly.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Nico buried his face deeper into my neck and I gently ran my hand through his hair. When we pulled away I nodded over in Thalia's direction. She stuck her hand out for a handshake. I hesitated but seeing as it was an act of respect I shook it. Percy pulled me back to him.

I was leaning back against the desk with the pictures. Percy to my left. His arm was on the desk behind me but I could feel his forearm on my lower back. Nico gave me a look but I pretended not to see it. Now's not the time.

"Annabeth how did you wake up? You looked completely done when we left." And unfamiliar rush of warmth spread to my cheeks. I was confused at first but I soon realized I was embarrassed. Annabeth Chase doesn't get embarrassed.

"Percy wouldn't shut up so I woke up and punched him." Percy looked over at me before nodding rapidly. Both goths gave us weird looks but nodded. My stomach was empty and I noticed how hungry I was. Percy must have noticed because he walked over to the door.

"Hey guy's I'm going to go with Annabeth to get some food downstairs. We'll be right back." I slowly followed him down the steps but cleared my throat before we got down to the bottom. We were standing in the middle of the stairs so we couldn't be seen down in the restaurant.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why did you kiss me? This isn't sleeping beauty you know." Percy smirked and copied my arms.

He spoke in a smug tone. "It worked didn't it?" I rolled my eyes and brushed by him.

"Yeah well don't kiss me again."

Percy's voice carried down the steps as he followed me.

"Okay I won't kiss you again…until you beg me too." I rolled my eyes once again but I wasn't feeling irritated with him like I normally do. My heart felt a little lighter and I could feel my lips slightly curving in a small smile.

* * *

**In case you guys didn't remember the burns were from when she was a child. She hates scars because of them. So she wears the gloves all the time.**


End file.
